That Summer
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: Nat and Alex are practically living on their own and the stress is beginning to get at Nat. His uncle is threatening to stop helping with the bills, the band is getting a bad image because of the press, and he doesn't know what to do. Luckily, Rosalina is there to help him through it all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, even though sometimes it's hard to write two stories at once, I've become bored with myself because after I update 'Mystery Girl', I have nothing to do! Lol...soo..well, I'm starting a new story. I hope you guys like it because I just started writing...and this is what happened. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Rosalina ran down the street, trying to put some distance between herself and her house. Her father brought home another woman and apparently they'd been dating for a few months now, so he thought Rosalina should meet this woman because they were getting serious.

Suddenly a teenage boy stepped out in front of her wearing old, worn clothes. "Hey babe, where you goin'?"

"Excuse me," She said, trying to step around the boy.

"Don't you know that it's not polite to walk away from someone when their talkin'?" He said, grabbing her forearm.

"Let me go," She said firmly, trying to pull her arm away from the boy.

"C'mon, live a little."

"Let me go," Rosalina said loudly, pulling on her arm harder.

"Why don't you try havin' some fun?" The boy said, gripping her arm tighter.

"She said, let her go!" A voice said from behind her.

Rosalina turned her head and saw her best friend Nat Wolff, with an angry look on his face.

"Maybe she likes it, don't ya babe?" He stroked her hair.

She flinched and turned her head away.

"Well maybe _I _don't like it," Nat said shoving the boy roughly, making him fall onto his back and groan in pain.

Rosalina lost her footing and almost fell backward but Nat steadied her. "Get behind me, Rosie."

She had no problem with following orders and backed away from the boy and behind Nat.

"Don't _ever _let me see you touch her again, or it'll be worse next time," Nat said harshly, and grabbed Rosalina's arm and pulled her around the boy who was still lying on the ground. They turned a corner and Nat looked at his best friend. "What are you doing around here?"

"What are _you _doing around here?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me," He challenged. Nat was that kind of guy who could take care of himself. He looked and acted pretty tough, but he could be gentle when he had to.

"My dad brought home another woman because they've been dating for a few months and it's gotten 'serious'."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He didn't even tell me he was dating her in the first place! And then he comes home and just expects me to like her!"

"It'll get better," He promised.

"So what are you doing around here? How'd you know I was out here?"

"You know how David lives down the street from you?"

Rosalina nodded. "Why?"

"He called me and told me he saw you running down the street."

She rolled her eyes. It was just like David to do that.

Nat noticed her roll her eyes and said, "Hey, if I hadn't come when I did, who knows what that creep would've done with you."

She shuddered. "Don't remind me. And don't you dare tell my dad."

"Don't worry, babe," He joked with a smile, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to his side.

"Don't call me that either," Rosalina said, trying not to smile.

If your wondering, no their not dating. Their only best friends. All their friends, and even Alex knew that they both wanted to be more then friends. But neither of them would admit their feelings to each other.

"Aw, c'mon it could be my nickname for you."

"Not a chance."

"But he didn't hurt you any other way?"

Rosalina shook her head. "Luckily, no."

They reached his apartment building and walked inside, ran up the stairs and down the hall to the Wolff apartment. "Alex, I'm home!"

"Hey bro!" Alex called from the kitchen. "Oh hey, Rosalina."

"Hey Alex," She said, smiling at the younger Wolff brother.

Nat threw his keys on the counter and flopped onto the couch.

"He's been doing that all week," Alex said quietly.

"Everyday?"

The boy nodded and lowered his voice when he said, "Ever since our dad died, you know how we've been getting money from our Uncle Miles and his wife?"

Rosalina nodded.

"Uncle Miles threatened to stop giving us money."

"What? But why?"

Alex shrugged. "Nat won't tell me."

"I'll get it out of him. Don't worry, Alex.

"Good luck," He whispered, then raised his voice when he said, "Okay! I'm going upstairs and when I come back there better be food here or on the way!" Then he ran upstairs.

Rosalina walked over to Nat and looked down at him. "Your brother is worried about you, Nat."

"Great," Nat groaned.

She smiled. "Scoot over."

He sat up correctly.

She sat down on the couch and looked at him. "Now tell me what's wrong," She demanded.

Nat sighed. "We're having... financial problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Miles threatened to stop giving us money to help pay the bills."

"But why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"He says that...that I've got my head in the clouds. He says my grades this year kinda...sucked. And he said that I need to focus less on music and more on my future."

"But your future is in music."

"He means college."

"You've got a way to go before you have to start thinking about college. And doesn't the band make any money?"

"Yeah but no matter how 'rocker' Uncle Miles is, he says that he doesn't want us to follow in his path and become some washed up singers."

"Look Nat, maybe if we talk to Cooper we could get some more gigs in and you could show your uncle that the band is important. Not only to you, but because it brings in some money."

"I don't know, Rosie."

"You should just try. I mean it's summer, you should be relaxing! Not worrying about...school...or...money."

"Yeah, well I might have to worry about you if you keep running off like that," Nat joked.

"You don't have to worry about me. Just worry about you and Alex."

He shrugged. "I guess your right."

"Well, you should probably get some food or something, because Alex is expecting it."

"Okay, let's go order some pizza, babe," He said smiling.

Rosalina grinned, she couldn't help it. "What'd I say about that nickname?"

"Who said I was going to listen?"

They ordered a pizza and were watching TV when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Nat said getting up. He opened the door to see the band's former bassist Kristina standing there. She had quit the band because she didn't feel like she belonged, but she still remained friends with the band. "Oh hey Kristina, what's up?"

"Hey Nat, is Rosalina here? I stopped by her house but her dad says she went out and I thought she might come here."

"Yeah, she's here. Do you want to come in?"

"No, I can't, my mom's waiting for me downstairs but I needed to talk to her for a few minutes."

"Hold on," Nat turned away from the door. "Hey babe, Kristina's here."

"I swear Nat if you keep calling me that, I'll start calling you by your full name," Rosalina said, walking over to the door. "Hey Kristina."

"Hey."

Nat's smile faded to a grin and he walked away.

Rosalina shook her head. "What's up?"

"He calls you babe?" Kristina asked with a grin on her face.

"It's a really long story...it's annoying. I don't like it when he calls me that."

"Uh huh, sure Rosalina. But anyway, I came to ask you if you saw Matt Pinfield's latest report?"

She rolled her eyes. "You still watch that show?"

"No, my mom does and she says that he's been saying some bad things about the band."

Rosalina glanced over her shoulder to see if Nat heard. "Don't tell Nat," She whispered. "He doesn't need to find out yet."

"Why not? Shouldn't he be the first to know?"

"He's got a lot on his plate right now. If he finds out about what the press is saying, he'll be way too stressed out."

Kristina nodded. "Oh...I get it. Well, that's all I wanted to tell you. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for telling me Kristina." Rosalina shut the door and sat back down on the couch.

"What'd Kristina want?"

"Oh...uhh...nothing." She scooted away from Nat.

Nat looked confused. "What is it? Was it something bad?"

"Not really..."

"Rosalina," He said and she winced. He rarely used her full name, especially in that tone. "What was it?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't a big deal, it doesn't matter."

"It's obviously a big deal if you can't tell me, I thought we told each other everything," Nat said, looking right at her.

Rosalina looked away. "It's nothing, honestly, Nat."

"Rosalina, your not looking at me. Your lying."

She couldn't do it anymore. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Kristina said that Matt Pinfield is saying bad things about the band."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just...I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid all you'd do was get more stressed out because of everything that's going on."

"It's fine, Rosie...I'm not mad at you."

"Well don't let Matt Pinfield stress you out. It hasn't been in the news or magazines so maybe no one even watched it," Rosalina said, trying to reassure her friend.

"I doubt that but thanks for trying."

The doorbell rang and Nat got up. "I'll get it, can you call Alex down here?"

"Sure," She said, getting up and walking over to the stairs. "Alex! Come down here the pizza's here!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" He shouted back. He ran down the stairs. "Did you get anything outta Nat?" He whispered, as they both watched Nat take the pizza into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Rosalina whispered back, as they walked into the kitchen.

Alex grabbed a piece of pizza and put it on a plate. "I'll be in the living room!"

"Don't drop anything, Alex!" Rosalina called after him.

Alex stopped and turned around. "Yes, Mom..." He joked, and walked slowly into the living room.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the night, babe?" Nat asked, as he sat at the table and Rosalina hopped up on the counter.

"I don't know, _Nathaniel_. You tell me," She said, with a smile on her face.

"Hey, let's not use full names here."

"Every time you call me babe I get to call you Nathaniel."

"No fair!"

"Yes fair!"

He grabbed her around the waist, picked her up off the counter and spun her around. "No fair!" He said, as he set her back down.

Rosalina laughed. "Now that's not fair, because your stronger and taller then me."

He shrugged."It's not my fault your short."

* * *

**A/N-Bad ending, but it's okay riight? Hahaha, I hoped you guys liked it! And yes, this is a new story!(: **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**I will not update again until I get 2 REVIEWS on this chapter! Deal? Deal. **

**Oh and this will probably be the last update from me until next week. It depends.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After they finished eating, Nat and Rosalina were sitting on the couch watching TV. It was late at night and the apartment was dark when Rosalina glanced at the clock. She sat up from laying curled up on the couch. "Oh my gosh, I really have to get home." She stood up and walked toward the front door.

Nat stood up from his spot at the other end of the couch. "No way, don't you know what time it is? Your not going home now."

"Nat, I have to get home. My dad is probably freaking out right now because I haven't talked to him all day."

"Rosie, I know that. But you should just stay here tonight. It wasn't even that late when that creep tried to grab you. Think about what'll happen now, when your _alone._"

"But..."

"But nothing, just call your dad and tell him your staying here," Nat said, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from opening the front door.

Rosalina gave Nat a look.

"Please?"

"Okay fine, let me call him."

Nat turned on a lamp by the couch and sat down. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You know, your not only worrying Alex."

Nat looked up and saw Rosalina standing in front of him. "I'm sorry."

"Do you do this every night?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Maybe...sometimes...I don't know."

"Nat."

"Sometimes."

Rosalina sighed. "Nat, look, your really beginning to worry me. Alex is worried too. Just talk to Cooper about getting extra gigs in. I'm sure the guys won't mind. Plus, it'll help us get a good image instead of whatever one Matt Pinfield said."

"Uncle Miles said that music isn't important," Nat mumbled.

"Are you sure your Nat Wolff? Because Nat Wolff, my best friend, wouldn't say any of this. He'd be all for getting in extra concerts, helping the band, and doing what he loves."

He looked down. "Yeah, I know."

"Promise me that tomorrow your going to call Cooper and talk to him."

"Rosie, I don't know..."

"Promise me, Nat. Because if you don't then I will."

Nat stared at her for a few minutes. "Okay, I'll call him tomorrow."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "And promise me that you won't stress yourself out from now on. Even if Alex or me aren't around."

He nodded. "I promise."

* * *

That night, after they all went to bed, Nat got up and walked into the kitchen. He didn't know exactly why he was there, but he knew he couldn't stay in his bedroom thinking all night. Was Rosalina really that worried about him? Had Alex noticed too? He wondered if the guys had noticed anything but just didn't mention it to him. What if Uncle Miles actually did stop sending them money? Then what would happen? Even if he did make money from the band, it wouldn't be enough each month to pay all the bills. What if he and Alex were separated? What if they got kicked out of their apartment? What would happen to the band? What would the guys say?

"Nat? What are you doing up so late?"

Nat jumped at the sudden voice penetrating the long going silence of the apartment. Rosalina was sitting up on the couch and she apparently had turned the lamp on, which he hadn't noticed until now. "I...I had to go to the bathroom and I couldn't fall back asleep," He lied, leaning forward on the counter.

"Are you okay? You stood there for awhile...and you kinda...stared off into space."

He nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Uh..."

Rosalina walked over to Nat, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back over to the couch. They both sat down. "Don't lie."

Nat sighed. "Do you think the guys noticed too?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. That's not usually our main conversation at rehearsals."

"What do you think would happen if Uncle Miles stopped giving us money?"

"Nat, your really over-thinking this. I don't think your Uncle Miles will stop giving you money. I'm sure he knows how important it is for you and Alex."

"But what if he does? What if Alex and I are separated because we have no legal guardians? What'll happen to the band?"

"Just calm down, Nat. None of that is going to happen. You and Alex aren't going to be separated, the band will be fine, everything is going to be fine," Rosalina reassured him.

Nat sighed. "Your right."

She smiled. "We should probably go back to sleep."

He nodded.

Rosalina rested her head on his shoulder.

Nat smiled and put his arm around her. "Comfortable?"

"Very." She reached over and turned off the lamp.

"Thank you, Rosie."

"What are best friends for?"

* * *

The next morning, Rosalina called her dad to tell him that she would be spending another day at the Wolff's apartment. Alex said that he was going to go skating with Juanita, and the guys all said that they'd be over soon because Cooper called an emergency band meeting.

"Did Cooper tell you about it?" Nat asked, trying to remember if their manager had called at all.

"No...but maybe he knew that all the guys would call so he didn't even bother."

Someone knocked at the door. Nat got up to get it and when he opened it David, Thomas, Qaasim, and Cooper walked in.

"Sorry for such a short notice Nat, but we really need to talk," Cooper said.

"About what, Cooper?" Rosalina asked, coming into the living room.

"Well, I don't know if any of you noticed but Matt Pinfield has been saying a few bad things about the band," Cooper began.

Nat sighed and sat down at the counter.

Rosalina sat next to him. "Yeah, we noticed Cooper."

"We did?" Thomas asked, looking at David and Qaasim.

"It doesn't matter, but he's been saying some things and they haven't been getting on the good side of parents," Cooper said.

"So what are we going to do?" Qaasim asked.

"Wait a sec, where's Alex?" Thomas asked.

"He's with Juanita at the skate park," Nat answered.

"What we're going to do, is we're going to get more gigs in to show the public that The Naked Brothers Band, is still the same," Cooper said.

"Won't we have to get in more rehearsals too?" David asked.

"Yes, so Nat, I was hoping we could use your apartment for rehearsals because we can't schedule anywhere else on a short notice."

Nat nodded. "Sure, Coop."

"The first rehearsal is tomorrow at two p.m. Is that okay with everybody?"

The band nodded.

"Okay good, so does anyone have anything to say before we end the meeting?"

Rosalina nudged Nat.

"Oh, Cooper, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?"

"Yeah sure, Nat." Cooper followed Nat into the kitchen.

"What do you think their talking about?" Thomas asked, looking at David, Qaasim, and Rosalina.

"It's none of our business," Rosalina said, knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"Oh c'mon, you know you want to know," Thomas said.

"No, I don't."

"I don't think we should either," Qaasim said.

"Why not?" Thomas asked, looking at Qaasim.

"You gotta respect a man's privacy, dude."

"Whatever, David will listen with me won't you, David?"

Rosalina gave David a look.

"No...thanks..." David said.

Nat and Cooper walked back into the living room. Nat sat back down at the counter and sighed.

"Okay, well everything is taken care of, so this meeting's over. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to go take care of some things," Cooper said, and walked out of the apartment.

"I'm gonna go too, I'll see you later Nat. Bye Rosalina," Qaasim said, following Cooper.

"I have to go too, my mom's making an early dinner. See you tomorrow guys," David said, following Qaasim.

"And I'm just gonna go, bye guys," Thomas said, following David.

Rosalina looked at Nat. "Why are you sighing?"

"No reason."

"What did Cooper say?"

Nat walked over and sat on the couch. "He said that he would schedule more gigs and that it was perfect because it would also help the band get a better image."

She followed him. "See, I told you it'll work out. It always does."

"I hope your right."

* * *

**A/N-Again, bad ending but whatever...hope you liked it! I'll probably update 'Mystery Girl' tomorrow and then that'll be the last update I do until next week. Remember 2 REVIEWS on this chapter, until I update again. **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back! I went on vacation for four and a half days and didn't write at all...I almost died lol. Don't worry, I'll be making up for it. I'm glad everyone likes this story so far. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex came back from the skate park in the early afternoon but before he could get even a foot away from the door, Rosalina stopped him. "Alex, take off your sneakers before you come in here, their all dirty."

Alex grinned as he slid of his shoes. "Yes, Mom."

Rosalina smiled.

"How's Nat?"

She sighed. "He's been quiet since the band meeting this morning."

"Band meeting? What band meeting?"

"You were at the skate park. Cooper wanted to talk to us about Matt Pinfield's latest report."

"Oh great," Alex groaned. "What are we going to do?"

"Cooper said we have to start playing more gigs. We have practice here tomorrow at two, so stick around okay?"

The younger Wolff brother nodded. "Sure. But what does the band meeting have to do with Nat?"

Rosalina lowered her voice, "I think he's a little embarrassed about talking to Cooper about...things."

Alex looked confused. "Um...okay. But he's usually okay with talking to Cooper. He talks to Cooper about basically everything."

"I know, that's why I'm a little worried. But don't tease him or bother him today, okay Alex?"

"Rosalina, seriously, do you think I'm that kinda kid?"

She gave him a knowing look.

"Okay, I am that kinda kid, but I won't, I promise."

"Thanks Alex." Rosalina walked back over to the couch where Nat was sitting. She sighed. "I think I should go home. I can't hide out here forever."

Her words tore his gaze away from the floor. "Your leaving?" He looked up at her.

"I probably should."

"Please don't leave yet," He said.

She looked at him and saw the desperation and hurt in his eyes. "Nat, I..."

"Please, Rosie."

"What's wrong?" Rosalina asked, sitting next to him.

"I-I just...I don't know. I wasn't very comfortable about telling Cooper about what my uncle said," Nat said, looking back at the floor. "I'm still not. I don't think I'm comfortable with telling the guys either."

"Nat, look at me."

Nat glanced up at his best friend.

"You don't have to do anything your not comfortable with. If you don't want to tell the guys, don't tell them. But I would think about cluing in Alex because I think he knows something is going on," She said, putting her hand on his shoulder again.

"I just don't want to worry Alex. He shouldn't be worried about whether or not he could be separated from the only family he has, and ripped from the only life he's ever known."

Rosalina pulled back her hand and looked at him curiously. "Is there something your not telling me?"

"No." Nat didn't dare look up at Rosalina. He knew if he did, she would see right through him.

She sighed. "Alright fine." She walked towards the front door. "Whatever it is that your not telling me, keep it to yourself."

Nat followed her, regretting everything immediately. "Rosie, please don't be mad." He sounded upset, sad, and almost...broken.

"I'm not mad, Nat. I can't be mad at you. If I'm mad at you, then who am I supposed to go to?"

He grinned slightly, but it faded quickly. He took her hand. "You sound upset."

She shook her head. "I'm not. Like I said, you don't have to do anything your not comfortable with. When your ready, you'll tell me, right?"

Nat took a deep breath and nodded. "I promise."

"How about this, I'm going to go home, maybe deal with my dad, then I'll come back after lunch and I'll spend the night again. Sound good?"

"Fine, but I'm walking you home."

"You don't have to..."

"Don't tell me you already forgot, babe," He teased with a slight smile.

She winced at the memory, but stayed strong. "Don't remind me, and please don't talk about it. It still freaks me out."

"Sorry," Nat apologized. He walked her home without much problem, then when he reached his own apartment again, Alex came out of the kitchen.

"Where's Rosalina?"

"She went home, but she'll be back later."

"Is she spending the night here again?"

"Yeah, why?"

Alex shrugged. "No reason."

"If your hungry, there's left over pizza from yesterday in the fridge," Nat said, walking into the living room.

Alex followed his older brother. "Nat, I know something is going on and your not telling me."

Nat was a little surprised at what Alex had said. "It's not important Alex."

"It is to me."

Nat knew that his brother was just as stubborn and determined as he was. They both shared that quality they got from their mother. He knew that he would have to tell Alex some time, but he wasn't ready to say it just yet. "Alex, you don't need to know. When you need to know, I'll tell you."

"Nat, I'm eleven now. You don't need to hide things from me. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know your not, I don't think you are. But I just need to handle this one on my own."

Alex sighed with frustration and wanted to say more, but he remembered what he said to Rosalina. "Fine."

"Thank you."

* * *

When Rosalina went home, she didn't make much progress with her father. For starters, her father was too busy catering to his new girlfriend to notice that Rosalina had even come home. Then when Rosalina would try to make conversation with her father, he would answer with things that didn't make sense. Finally Rosalina had enough.

"You know, I'm here, _trying_ to be nice to you and your new girlfriend, but all you seem to care about is her! You do this _every _time, Dad! I'm getting a little tired of it too. I thought I was being stupid yesterday, but now I know that I wasn't being stupid at all, I was right to do what I did."

That didn't even seem to get his attention.

"I'm staying at Nat's until you realize that your ignoring your own daughter, because I can't deal with you anymore!" She blurted out quickly.

Her father's girlfriend, pulled away from him and looked at Rosalina, then back at her father. "I'll talk to her," She said, and got up and walked into the kitchen.

Rosalina followed her.

"Look, just because your not the only girl in your father's life anymore, doesn't mean you have to be a brat about it."

"I'm not being a brat, I'm his daughter! He hasn't said anything to me that makes sense in the last fourty-eight hours!" Rosalina defended.

"Just leave us alone. We're happily in love," She smiled sweetly then frowned looking back at Rosalina. "Don't get in the way." She pushed Rosalina out of her way and walked back to the living room.

Rosalina ran upstairs, grabbed as many clothes as she could, stuffed them into a bag and ran out the front door without glancing at her father or his girlfriend. She ran down the block and turned the corner towards Nat's apartment building. She ran all the way up the stairs, stopped in the hallway of his apartment, and slid down the wall to the floor. Rosalina finally let the tears slip down her face. She pulled her legs to her chest and put her head down. Now she knew how Nat felt most of the time. She heard a door open and close and hoped whoever it was didn't notice her and if they did, they would just leave her.

The person began walking and Rosalina noticed the footsteps getting louder and louder. The footsteps stopped but Rosalina didn't dare look up. She was tired, no scratch that, she was exhausted, and she probably looked terrible from crying.

The person put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, scooting away from them.

"Rosie, it's okay."

She knew that voice anywhere, she knew who it was now. But she still didn't look up.

"What happened?"

When she didn't answer, he sighed, and gently pulled her into a standing position. He led her back to the apartment.

Rosalina was still sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Hey Nat, where'd you...oh," Alex said, walking into the hallway.

"Stay out of our room for a little bit okay, Alex?"

Alex nodded.

Nat led Rosalina into the boys' room and sat her down on the bed. "Tell me what's wrong," He demanded.

She wiped her eyes again and sighed. "I can't take it anymore. All he pays attention to is his new girlfriend. I tried to be nice, but he still doesn't care and then she..." Rosalina trailed off, covering her face with her hands.

He sat down next to her on the bed. "What did she do? Did she hurt you?"

Rosalina shook her head. "She told me that I was being a brat about it and to stay away from my dad because I would ruin their relationship."

"Don't let her get to you. Your dad isn't stupid, he'll figure it out for himself," Nat reassured her.

"I don't know what to do anymore," She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He gently pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be okay."

"You don't know that," She said burying her face into his shoulder.

"Yes I do, because you've got me, you've got Alex, and you've got the whole band, standing right behind you. You'll get through it."

"Thanks."

Nat took a deep breath and looked down at Rosalina who was still leaning against him. "I think I'm ready."

She looked up at him. "For what?"

"To tell you what I've...um...been keeping to myself."

"Well, what is it?"

He sighed. "Child Protective Services called."

She didn't like the sound of that. "And?" "

"Since I'm under eighteen I'm not technically a legal guardian."

"Well yeah, but your doing fine, I mean your not sick or disabled or anything."

"They meant Alex."

Rosalina stopped. Did this mean what she thought it did? She didn't respond.

"I convinced them that I'm able to take care of myself on my own. Seeing as I've taken care of the band, and been able to keep up my grades too. But as for Alex..."

She shook her head.

"They don't think its such a great idea for him to be living with me on his own."

Rosalina knew it was going to happen, but she wasn't prepared for it. "But...you're the only family that he's ever known...they couldn't separate you, your brothers."

"They want to put Alex in foster care until I turn eighteen," Nat said quietly.

"But that's in four years."

Nat sighed again. "I know."

"So you won't see Alex for four years while he spends his time with complete strangers?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't see him until he's fifteen."

"We can't let that happen."

"What are we supposed to do? I could get a job, but that won't do anything. I'll still have to wait four years until I turn eighteen."

"Well, Alex should at least be allowed to have a say in it. And they should put him with family so that you could see him. How do they expect him to live a better life if he can't see his brother, who is his only family."

Nat shrugged.

"You have to tell Alex," Rosalina said, pulling away from Nat and walking towards the bedroom door.

"Rosie, I can't."

"Why not? This is about him, he deserves to know that he's about to be ripped away from his family, don't you think?"

"I just...I don't think I can do it."

Rosalina sat back down on the bed next to Nat and took his hand. "I'll help you."

"Really?"

"It's what best friends do."

They both got up and walked out of the room to find Alex sitting in the egg chair in the living room. "Hey Alex, we need to talk to you," Nat said.

"What is it?" Alex asked, turning the chair to face the two.

"Well...you know that thing I've been keeping from you?"

"Yeah...why?"

Nat took a deep breath and looked at Rosalina, who nodded. "Child Protective Services called, Alex."

Alex looked panicky. "What'd they want?"

"They thought that I was able to take care of myself...but they think it's best if you were put in foster care."

It was the first time in a long time either Nat or Rosalina had seen Alex look so upset. "Wh-what...but...but they can't."

"I don't want them to just as much as you do, but they can," Nat said quietly.

Alex got up and hugged his brother tightly. "Don't let them do it Nat, please."

Nat hugged his brother. "I'm going to try, Alex. I promise."

Before anyone could say anything else, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Nat said, pulling away from Alex. "Hello? This is Nat...yes...no. What? But why so soon? Fine, when? Is there any way I can...but he's only eleven. He doesn't deserve this. Can't he live with family? But what if I was to find us a legal guardian?" Nat sighed. "Alright. Thanks for nothing. Bye."

"Who was it, Nat?" Rosalina asked.

"It was Child Protective Services. They found someone to take Alex already. Their sending over a social worker tomorrow and then the next day...Alex...leaves."

* * *

**A/N-Third chapter and there's DRAMA already! Ooh, I'm good lol. And in the next chapter there'll definitely be a twist. I'll update tomorrow, I promise(: **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, so I've decided that since there's so much I want to put in one chapter, it'd be too long...**

**So I've decided that it'll be split into two chapters, but they'll both be uploaded today, sound cool?**

**I just couldn't wait! I had to update! I'll update 'Mystery Girl' soon, I promise! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Rosalina froze and so did Alex. She looked at him.

He looked scared and a little shocked but his eyes were filled with anger. The anger was directed at his older brother. "And you can't do anything?"

"Alex, I tried, I really did but they wouldn't listen -" Nat tried.

But Alex interrupted. "Yeah, whatever. You probably want me out of here anyway."

"Alex, please -"

"Just forget it. I'll be out of here soon."

"Alex, can't you just listen -" Rosalina tried too.

"Forget it!" He said, storming out of the room and upstairs.

Rosalina and Nat looked at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. Alex had gone from sad and scared to angry and stubborn. Nat gained a pained expression on his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" Rosalina asked worriedly.

"I...it's my head. I think I have a headache or..." Nat trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut again.

She led Nat onto the couch and sat him down. "Do you feel dizzy? How long has this been happening?"

"It only happens...when I get stressed out...or...I don't know..." He put his head in his hands.

"Try and get some sleep. All this stress isn't very good for you, I know it. And I know you haven't been getting much sleep either."

"How did you -"

"Alex," She replied quickly. "Just try to rest Nat, and if you need something tell me. I don't want you to get too dizzy."

"You won't leave?" He asked softly.

Rosalina smiled at her best friend. "I promise."

He laid back on the couch, but didn't close his eyes and looked at her.

She could tell he was tired, not only his expression gave him away, but she knew that last night he'd been awake for who knows how long. "I'll stay right here," Rosalina said.

Nat sighed and closed his eyes. "Would you go talk to Alex for me?"

"I-I...I, um...I guess if you want me to."

"I know he won't talk to me. I know he needs someone to talk to right now too. I don't want him to leave for four years while he's mad at me."

"I will. But you need to go to sleep first."

He sighed with fake frustration. "Fine."

Rosalina hugged him quickly. "Thank you." She waited until his breaths evened out and she knew for sure he was sleeping, before she slipped away from him to go upstairs to talk to Alex.

He was sitting at a window, looking out at the city.

"Alex?"

Alex jumped, but turned to look at her.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded.

"I know you might be a little upset with Nat right now," Rosalina said, sitting next to him at the window.

Alex shook his head, returning his gaze outside the window. "I'm not mad at him."

"But then what was all that about downstairs?"

He looked at her. "I didn't know what to do...I still don't. I don't know what to think anymore."

"He's really trying to stop them. You don't know how much it hurts him. Nat is so worried about you."

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he was afraid. He didn't want to say it...because he didn't want it to be true."

Alex looked back out the window. "I don't either."

"And neither do I."

"I didn't mean to put so much pressure on him."

Rosalina shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"But maybe it is. Ever since our dad died, I've just been another thing for him to worry about, haven't I? He had to worry about his grades, keeping our uncle happy, and keeping the band in shape."

"Alex, you can't blame yourself."

"And what'll happen to the band when I'm gone? Will we just stop for four years? What'll happen by then? We'll all move on, and forget it ever happened. Nat will be an adult, you'll be an adult. And I'll still be the kid whose life was ripped apart."

"Whatever happens Alex, Nat will still be your older brother who cares about you. And so what if the band stops? We couldn't last forever. Don't think this is your fault because it's not."

"It's my fault Nat is so stressed out," Alex mumbled.

She was beginning to wonder why Alex hadn't told Nat all this, but she didn't mention it. "It isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Your eleven. You shouldn't stress over things like this."

"I know I'm eleven. That's _why _I'm stressing over this. I'm about to be taken away from my family, the only family and life I've ever known and there's nothing I can do about it."

Rosalina sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry because you don't deserve any of it."

"Where's Nat?" He asked suddenly, turning to look at her.

"I convinced him to take a nap. He really needed it."

Alex grinned. "Yeah, I know."

"Are you going to be okay, Alex?"

Alex looked back at the window. "I guess so."

She stood up. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me or Nat anytime, you know that right Alex?"

He nodded. "Yeah...thanks Rosalina."

"Everything will be okay," She said, and turned and walked back towards the stairs.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

* * *

Rosalina sat back downstairs with Nat until he woke up. She smiled. "Morning rock star."

He rubbed his eyes. "Morning...where's Alex?"

"Upstairs still."

"Did you talk to him?"

Rosalina nodded. "Yeah. He wasn't mad, he just didn't know what to do. I feel so bad for him. He thinks its all his fault."

Nat sat up. "But it's not."

"I know, and I told him. But I'm not sure if he believes me."

He stayed silent.

"I think you should talk to him, Nat. I think he really needs to talk to you."

Nat looked down. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you want me to get him?"

He shook his head. "I'll talk to him later."

"What about the band? You'll need to tell them sometime."

"That we're breaking up because our drummer is being placed in foster care? It's a lot harder then it sounds."

Rosalina leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know, but when or if he leaves, it'll have to be said. I don't think you'd want them to find out on their own, Nat."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Don't do it until your comfortable with it though, Nat. But I'm just saying."

He nodded.

**~NBB~**

They ate a silent dinner and went to bed. Nat and Alex in their room and Rosalina on the couch.

It was three minutes past midnight when Nat went to the bathroom. He came out and walked down the hallway again, towards the kitchen. But before he could make it there, he tripped on something and fell. Before pulling himself up, he froze. Did he wake anyone? The apartment still seemed quiet, so Nat pulled himself up and cautiously walked into the kitchen. He was only in there for a few minutes when he heard:

"Nice fall, Nathaniel."

Nat turned around and saw his best friend, in her pajamas standing in the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded over her chest. "I-I...thanks." It was all he could manage. He wasn't too surprised to see her, seeing as he did just fall a little loudly. But he wondered how she knew immediately it was him.

"What are you doing up?"

"Thinking," Nat replied simply. He didn't see a use in hiding it anymore. She knew now when he was lying and all he would do, was stress himself out more.

"Your losing a little too much sleep, Nat."

"No, the nap helped a lot."

"That's good, but you can't rely on naps all the time. And we have band practice today."

He sighed. That was another thing he had to worry about. How was he supposed to tell the band about this? Only Cooper knew, and Nat hadn't even told _him _the whole situation. "I know."

Rosalina walked over to Nat and pulled him back to the couch again, just like she did the night before. "Will you _please _try and sleep tonight? For me?"

"Okay Rosie," He said as they both leaned back on the couch. He closed his eyes and was just about to drift off to sleep.

It was eight minutes past midnight when Nat and Rosalina heard a noise coming from the boys' bedroom. At first they thought it was just the house. Didn't it always seem to make sounds at night?

But then they heard something that sounded like Alex talking. "No! No, stop it! I don't want to leave! Please, don't make me go!"

Both teens jumped off the couch and raced down the hallway to the boys' bedroom. Nat threw open the door and sat on his little brother's bed.

Alex was tossing and turning in bed, calming Nat and Rosalina down a little bit. He was only having a nightmare.

Nat gently shook his little brother. "Alex, wake up. It's only a dream."

Alex sat up and looked around his room. His brother was sitting on his bed and Rosalina was standing a few feet away from the bed. They both had worried expressions on their faces. "What happened?" His voice came out scared.

"You were having a nightmare," Rosalina said softly.

"What were you dreaming about, Alex?" Nat asked.

"The social worker came and literally took me from you. And everyone was there. The band, Cooper, you and Rosalina. You couldn't do anything and you wouldn't do anything. You all just watched as they took me away."

Nat couldn't help but hug his little brother tightly. "It won't happen like that, Alex. We're going to make this as painless as possible okay?"

"Do you promise?" Alex asked.

"I promise."

Alex pulled away from the hug. "Pinky swear?"

Nat shook his head, but smiled. "Pinky swear."

"Alex if you want we could all sleep in the living room," Rosalina finally spoke up. She doubted Alex would fall back asleep especially if she or Nat wasn't in the room.

"Cool," Alex said, grabbing his pillow and blanket.

The three of them walked back to the living room and set up the floor so they could all sleep comfortably. When they all finally positioned themselves comfortably, Nat finally closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Nat," Rosalina whispered.

"Night," He replied.

"Goodnight Alex," She whispered.

"Goodnight Rosalina," Alex whispered from the other side of Nat.

"Thanks, Rosie," Nat whispered to her.

* * *

The next morning, Nat, Alex, and Rosalina were a little nervous. They had no idea when the social worker was coming, and they knew that this would be their last chance at trying to get Alex to stay. At first, Rosalina said she'd go home, because this was more of a family matter, but both boys, especially Nat, asked her to stay.

They all knew there was band practice here at noon too, but Nat still didn't know how to tell the guys about it.

"You'll have to tell them something, Nat," Rosalina said to him, while Alex was playing with his drums. "We can't just have band practice and then have a social worker come."

"I'll tell them when they get here," Nat reassured her.

The band did come that afternoon as planned, but before they started, Nat said he had to say something. "Guys...this is really hard for me to say. But you deserve to know because it not only affects me and Alex, it affects the band too."

"What is it, man?" Qaasim asked.

"Yeah, what's up, Nat?" Thomas asked.

"Things have been a little complicated lately..." Nat glanced at Rosalina.

She nodded.

"But that's not exactly important. What I need to tell you is, you guys probably already know Alex and I have been living on our own for a little while now."

The band all nodded.

"And the other day, Child Protective Services called. They wanted to put me and Alex in foster care until I turned eighteen. Luckily, I convinced them I could take care of myself. But they didn't like the idea of Alex staying here with me."

"So what does this mean?" David asked.

"It means, their going to put Alex into foster care, until I turn eighteen."

The guys seemed shocked. None of them knew what to say.

"A social worker is coming today and Alex...leaves tomorrow," Nat choked out. Without saying anymore, he walked out of the living room and into his room, shutting the door behind him.

The band looked at each other.

Alex looked almost as upset as Nat was.

"Rosalina," Cooper was the first to say something. "You should probably go talk to him."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

**A/N-Okay, sucky ending...the next part of the chapter will up soon! **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 2

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**This is part 2 of chapter 4, even though it's technically considered chapter 5. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalina walked into Nat and Alex's room to see Nat sitting on Alex's bed. "You okay?"

"No," He said with his head in his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nat shook his head. "Not really."

She sighed. "You should."

"Why?"

"Because Nat, if you don't talk about it, it'll just get worse and you'll feel worse too."

He looked up at her. "Are you mad at me?"

Rosalina sat down next to him. "I can't be mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. Plus you don't deserve it."

"I would've stopped being my friend a long time ago," Nat mumbled.

She hit his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"Because your being stupid! What kind of best friend would I be if I left you when you needed someone the most?"

"A smart one who didn't want to deal with all this," He mumbled again.

Rosalina was a little shocked that he was saying all this but she was glad he was getting it out rather then keeping it to himself like he had been. "Your my _best friend_. It's my job to help you deal with everything so that you don't have to deal with it alone."

"Thanks."

"Nat, I know you don't want Alex to leave. No one does. And we'll do anything in our power to stop it. When the social worker comes, that's our chance."

Someone knocked on the door and Cooper opened it. "Nat...I think that social worker is here."

Nat and Rosalina looked at each other and got up. They followed Cooper down the hallway to see the band awkwardly standing by their instruments and a man in a suit standing by the front door.

"Good afternoon," The man said, reaching out to shake Nat's hand.

Nat shook the man's hand without saying anything. He looked at the band. "Could you guys go wait upstairs?"

The band began walking towards the stairs when the social worker started talking. "Actually, is your manager here? I'd like to speak with him as well."

Cooper froze, took a deep breath, and walked over to stand next to Nat, Rosalina, and Alex, who was hiding behind Rosalina.

They all sat on the couch, and the social worker tried to make himself comfortable in the egg chair. "Alexander is in a band, correct?" He asked, looking at all four of them.

Alex nodded. "But it's Alex."

The social worker nodded. "How long has he been in this band?"

"Sir, no offense, but um, haven't you ever heard of The Naked Brothers Band?" Cooper asked.

"Of course I have, I have a daughter. She's a very big fan."

"Yeah, well it can't be The Naked Brothers Band if there's no drummer or second brother," Alex said.

"Alex," Nat said in a warning tone, looking at his brother.

Alex sighed. "Sorry."

Nat looked at the man. "He's been in an official band since he was six."

"You must be Nathaniel," He said.

Rosalina could see Nat cringe at the use of his full name but he nodded. "You can call me Nat."

"Does he get along well with the other members?" The social worker asked, looking at Cooper.

Cooper nodded. "Yes. He's known them since he was six so I would assume their like older brothers to him. And he sees Rosalina at least everyday so he's close to her as well."

"Yeah, the guys are all older, dorkier, and less attractive then me." Alex joked.

Rosalina tried not to laugh.

Nat didn't seem to find it as funny as he usually would have.

"Thank you, Mr...?" The social worker said, reaching out to shake Cooper's hand.

"Pillot. Cooper Pillot. And your welcome, Mr...?" Cooper said, shaking his hand.

"Welsch," The man supplied.

Cooper walked upstairs to the rest of the band.

"And who, might I ask, are you?" Mr. Welsch asked, looking at Rosalina.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I'm Rosalina. I'm in The Naked Brothers Band with Nat and Alex."

"That's very nice, but this is a personal matter," Mr. Welsch said.

Rosalina stood up to leave, but Nat grabbed her wrist, and Alex spoke up. "Does she have to leave?"

Mr. Welsch looked a little surprised. "If you would like her to stay, then she may."

Nat pulled Rosalina back down on the couch. He kept his hold on her hand.

"Anyway, I'm sure you are all aware of why I'm here."

They nodded. "Sir, he honestly doesn't deserve this. Couldn't he be placed with a family member?" Nat asked.

"I'm sorry, but someone has already agreed to take him in."

"Will I be allowed to see him?" Nat asked and Rosalina gripped his hand tighter.

"We figure it would be best if you weren't allowed to see Alex while he is in foster care."

Now Alex was becoming upset. "How am I supposed to get used to being away from my brother? He's my only family."

"It'd be easiest if you weren't allowed to see your brother," Mr. Welsch said.

"Not for me," Alex mumbled.

"Are we at least allowed to meet the people taking him in?" Nat asked.

Mr. Welsch shook his head. "The person has asked to stay anonymous."

"So I'm going to live with a total stranger for four years?"

"You'll get to know them over the four years."

Alex shook his head.

"Is there anything we can do to change you mind?" Nat asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, but no. We figure this is in the best interest of Alex."

Nat sighed. "Well, is there anything else you need to know?"

"Actually, I'd like to see Alex perform with the band," Mr. Welsch said.

Rosalina got up quickly and ran upstairs to get the band.

Nat and Alex got up and took their positions by their instruments. The rest of the band came downstairs and did the same.

"Alex, you choose the song," Nat said.

They played 'I Could Be' and they tried to make it their best performance. Mr. Welsch seemed impressed by it. "I'll see you tomorrow Alex. Be sure to pack all of your things by then," He said and left the apartment.

The Wolff brothers looked disappointed and the band could tell.

"I don't think we'll have anymore rehearsal guys," Cooper said.

"Wait, so does this mean...The Naked Brothers Band is...over?" Thomas asked.

Everyone looked at Nat.

"I guess...but we're not going to announce it yet, okay? So don't tell anyone. I need to think about some things."

The band agreed and left the apartment too.

"Nat, is it okay if I stay here again tonight?" Rosalina asked.

Nat nodded.

"I can't believe this is...my last night in my own house...for four years..." Alex said.

Rosalina thought maybe the brothers needed to be alone. She loved them both (like brothers) but this was something that they would probably want to handle on their own. "I-I...maybe I should go home..."

"Rosie, please don't leave," Nat said, grabbing her wrist again.

She looked at him. He looked more then disappointed. It didn't even have a word to describe how upset he looked. Alex looked scared, something she'd never seen on Alex. He'd always been happy and loud. But now he was quiet and withdrawn. "Nat, maybe I should..."

"Please, Rosie," He begged, not releasing her wrist but gripping it tighter. Rosalina knew by the look in his eyes that he was being dead honest and that he needed her here.

"Okay, I'll stay."

Nat didn't let go of her wrist, but he loosened his grip on it and held her hand instead, as if he was afraid if he let go, she would leave.

**~NBB~**

That night, even though Alex insisted he wasn't hungry, both Nat and Rosalina made him eat something, seeing as it was their last dinner together for awhile. Even though they all knew what was going to happen tomorrow, they acted like it was no different. The three of them still joked and talked like usual. After dinner, they set up the living room to sleep on the floor again. Alex had fallen asleep after a while, but Nat seemed to have no plans in going to sleep.

"Nat, please try to sleep."

"I can't." He didn't even try to deny it now. Knowing that this would be the last time for a lot of things until four years were over, he couldn't and wouldn't sleep.

Rosalina sighed. "Can you at least try?"

Nat shook his head. "I'm not going to sleep."

"Fine. Then what do you want to do?"

He turned his head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not going to go to sleep knowing your sitting up," She replied, turning to look at him.

"Can we talk?"

She nodded. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm going to be on my own."

"No you're not. I'll still be here."

"I won't have to worry about Alex...he won't go skating anymore...I won't have to make him come home and eat...less things to do...it maybe seem good, but I hate it."

"Will you really feel that alone?"

Nat nodded. "Well...I guess. It'll be really hard to get used to."

"Maybe I could stay with you," Rosalina suggested quietly.

For once, in a long time, he smiled. "I'd like that."

"I'm glad."

He sighed. "I hate this."

"I do too. But we'll get through this."

"How do you know?"

Rosalina shrugged. "I just have a feeling."

Nat stayed silent for a while, staring at the ceiling. How was this supposed to turn out okay? He was going to be separated from his brother tomorrow. How would that go? How was he supposed to say goodbye to his own brother?

"Nat, no matter what I just want you to know, I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

The next morning none of them could eat. Alex looked depressed since the moment he got up. Nat never went to sleep so he was exhausted. Rosalina only got a few hours of sleep because Nat convinced her last night after they talked. Nat and Rosalina were cleaning up from what was supposed to be breakfast when someone knocked at the door.

They all froze and looked at each other.

Nat swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "I'll get it." He walked over to the door and opened it, to see Mr. Welsch rush in.

"Are you all ready, Alex? We're running late."

Alex pulled a backpack over his shoulder and hugged Nat. "I'll miss you, Nat," He said quietly.

"I'll miss you too, Alex. But remember, no matter what happens, we're still family. And in four years," Nat choked out. "everything will go back to normal. I promise."

Alex pulled away from his brother and hugged Rosalina. "Thanks for everything, Rosalina. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Tell the guys I said that no matter what happens, they'll still be dorks," Alex said, pulling away from her.

Rosalina smiled at Alex's humor. "I will."

Alex turned and followed Mr. Welsch out of the apartment and Nat shut the door behind them. "So that's it..."

Rosalina looked up at her best friend.

He was staring at the ground, with his eyes shut tightly.

"Nat..."

"Don't say anything...please."

She hugged him tightly. "He won't change. He'll still be Alex when he comes back," She said. Just then her phone vibrated signaling she had a phone call. She pulled away from Nat and picked up. "Hello?"

Nat wondered who would call right now but he listened to her end of the conversation.

"Hi Dad. Um...does it have to be now? Because -okay, fine. Can it be quick? Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up. "My dad wants me to come home and meet someone...I'll be right back I promise."

He nodded. "You'll stay the night again?"

"Yeah, of course." She rushed out of the apartment and back to her house. As she reached her house, she saw a car pull away from the curb. Rosalina walked inside the house to see her father and his girlfriend on the couch. "Where's this person I'm supposed to meet?" She asked, immediately becoming irritated.

"I took in a foster kid," The woman said sweetly. "We agreed you should take care of him. Because who knows...you might be seeing him for a while."

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

Rosalina walked up the stairs and heard music. It sounded familiar. It was coming from one of the spare bedrooms in her house. The door was shut to the bedroom but she could still hear a voice sing:

"I miss my family, I miss my family, not that your not enough, but the road's so far, and we couldn't walk it. We're in the middle of nowhere."

It was one of the band's songs! The voice sounded familiar too...in fact it sounded so familiar...she opened the door to see someone sitting on the bed with her back to her. Even if she couldn't see his face, she recognized him immediately. "Alex!"

* * *

**A/N-Did you guys like that? REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I won't update until there are two reviews on this chapter!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**I've been writing ALL DAY! Lol I couldn't wait to write this chapter...again, I will update 'Mystery Girl' soon so be patient(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The boy turned around and it was exactly who she thought it was. "Rosalina?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging Alex.

"That lady downstairs is my...foster parent."

She pulled away from the hug. "Did she do anything to you?"

"Well...not yet...but I have a feeling she's going to do something."

Rosalina had a million thoughts in her head at once. How could her dad not recognize Alex? How was this going to work out? Was this woman planning something? If she was so rude to her, what would she do to Alex? What was she going to do? Could she take Alex back to Nat? She had to tell Nat! "I need to tell Nat."

"How?"

"Alex, stay here, I'm going to go back to the apartment and talk to Nat. We're going to work something out."

He nodded. "But what happens if that lady comes up here?"

"Just...try to be nice to her even if she's rude to you. We don't want you placed somewhere else." She rushed out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house, and towards the Wolff apartment. She opened the front door with her own key, and ran into the living room. "Nat! You'll never believe it!" She said breathlessly.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?" Nat asked worriedly.

"It's...my dad's girlfriend..." Rosalina said, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"What? Did she hurt you?"

The one time she needed to catch her breath quickly, it wasn't happening. Just their luck.

He led her to the couch and sat her down. "Just calm down, Rosie. Catch your breath first, then you can tell me."

When Rosalina finally caught her breath she blurted out, "My dad's girlfriend is the person. She asked to stay anonymous on purpose! She's Alex's foster parent."

"What? How do you know?"

"When I went back home, that's who my dad wanted me to meet. They 'agreed' that I had to take care of her foster kid and when I went upstairs, I heard someone singing, and I opened the door, it was Alex!"

Nat stood up from the couch. "We have to go get him."

"We will. But you should stay outside. I think that woman knows something, or she's up to something. I don't want her to know we're onto her."

They both walked quickly out of the apartment, out of the building and down the street. "So how's this going to work?"

"I don't know...I was thinking maybe if we can, I'll tell my dad I'll take care of him, but that he has to stay with me wherever I go, so if I spend the night at your house, he'll stay with me. But that might seem too obvious."

Nat nodded. "Well...maybe he can stay with us during the day and then at night you guys go home."

"But Nat, I don't want you to be alone. And knowing you, you'll stay up all night."

"Rosie, if he can't stay at the apartment, then I want you to stay with him. Because if I can't be there, you have to be there."

Rosalina sighed. She didn't know what they were going to be able to do. But they would have to figure out something. They reached her house and she turned to Nat. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She walked into the house to see her father sitting alone on the couch. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"You mean Stella?"

"Yeah, whatever. Where is she?"

"She went out shopping. She'll be back later."

She began to panic. "Well...where's her foster kid?"

"He's upstairs. He's really shy if you ask me. I haven't seen him since they brought him over."

Rosalina shook her head at her father. He didn't notice _anything _when he was with 'Stella'. "Well...um...Stella said I had to take care of him right?"

Her father nodded. "We agreed it might be good for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, is it okay if he comes with me?"

Mr. Tai nodded. "I'm sure that'd be okay."

Rosalina rushed upstairs to the spare bedroom where she'd last seen Alex. "Alex, are you okay?" She asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Your new foster parent went out shopping. I have to take care of you while your staying with us for the next four years."

Alex looked confused. "But...wait...does that mean your _dad _is letting that lady stay here?"

She nodded. "In this circumstance, hopefully they'll last for four years."

"So what happens now?"

She grinned. "You get to follow me wherever I go."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." She led Alex out of the room and down the stairs. "Keep your head down, I don't want my dad to recognize you," She whispered.

Alex nodded.

"Okay Dad, we're going. We'll be back later."

"Okay and Rosalina?"

"Yeah?"

"Be nice to him, please."

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She led Alex outside and they walked a little bit down the street before stopping. "Nat, where are you?"

Nat walked out from behind the corner of a building. "Right here."

"Nat!" Alex said, running up to hug his older brother.

"Are you okay, Alex?" He asked, hugging him.

Alex nodded and pulled back. "Yeah...but I'm nervous."

"Let's get back to the apartment before that woman shows up," Rosalina said.

They walked back the apartment and the minute they got inside Nat looked at Rosalina. "What are we going to do from here?"

"I'm not sure...I have a few ideas though."

"If it involves me getting out of there sooner, let's here them," Alex spoke up, as he curled up into the egg chair.

"First of all, we need to try to get her to hurt Alex in some way," Rosalina started.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"Because, if she hurts you, we can report it and maybe you'll be placed back here with Nat."

"And if he's not?" Nat asked.

Rosalina sighed. "That's where I get stuck."

"What if we convinced your dad to convince his girlfriend to get Child Protective Services to place me back with Nat sooner?" Alex suggested.

"But how?" Rosalina asked.

The younger Wolff brother shrugged.

"We need to get your dad to realize that he's hurting you _and _Alex," Nat said.

"But if he says anything to her about me, she'll just break up with my dad and move on. And she'll take Alex with her."

They remained silent for a few minutes until Nat spoke up again. "Let's just figure out what we're doing day by day. We'll worry about the rest later."

Rosalina nodded. "Maybe my dad will let me and Alex sleep here tonight."

"And if he doesn't?" Alex asked.

"Then you guys will go back to Rosalina's house. And Rosalina will stay there for the night," Nat said.

She didn't exactly like the idea. She knew Nat would stay up all night, and that would just make things worse. He was already exhausted because he didn't sleep last night. Two nights in a row wouldn't be good at all.

* * *

"Geeze, he must've been tired."

Rosalina looked up at Alex who spun around in the egg chair to face her.

The three of them had been watching TV to try to get their minds off of things. Either TV really worked for Nat, or his no sleep caught up with him. He fell asleep sitting upright on the couch.

She smiled at Alex. "He hasn't slept for two nights."

"Why not?"

"To busy thinking." Rosalina reached over and gently pushed Nat. "Nat, wake up."

Nat groaned.

She pushed him again. "C'mon, Nat."

He rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to sleep regularly like everyone else," Alex said.

Nat opened his eyes and shook his head at his little brother. "No seriously, what time is it?"

"It's almost ten o'clock," Rosalina replied.

"You should call your dad."

She sighed and walked into the kitchen to call her dad.

"Nat...what if we get caught?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't Mr. Welsch say we weren't supposed to see each other while I was in foster care?"

Nat sighed. "Don't worry about it Alex."

Rosalina came back and sat back down on the couch. "My dad said we could stay here for the night."

"Good, then we better go to bed," Nat said.

They set up the floor again and Alex was out as soon as he hit the pillow. Rosalina could tell Nat was tired too but he was sort of forcing himself to stay awake.

"Sleeping yet, Nat?" She whispered.

"No..."

Rosalina turned on her side to face her best friend. "Do you ever get tired?"

"I'm telling you, I can't sleep at night. I think too much."

"Think about this: you get to see Alex everyday. He's sleeping right next to you. Even if he doesn't get placed back home, the next four years will go by fast."

He nodded. "Your right." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side. "Thank you, Rosie."

Rosalina smiled. "What would you do without me?"

* * *

**A/N-Sucky ending...but oh well...my next update will be on 'Mystery Girl'. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!(: **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**So, I don't know if anyone noticed...and maybe it's just me...but I feel like I'm the only NBB author that's updating! I REALLY want to read a good Natalina fic, but no one's updating! So if your writing one, or going to write one UPDATE! PLEASE! I'd LOVE to read something! ANYTHING!(: Lol.  
**

**So now that that rant is over...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Instead of going to sleep, like they both knew they should, Nat and Rosalina lied awake on the floor of the Wolff apartment talking.

"Hey Nat?" Rosalina whispered.

"Hm?" He replied, with his eyes closed.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Nat became a little nervous. Alex and all the guys knew who his crush was. But he tried not to seem too nervous. "Yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah, I do."

He could imagine her, lying on her side facing him, looking at him. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and look at her. He was afraid of what might happen if he did. "Who?"

"No one," She whispered and shifted her position.

Nat opened his eyes, hoping Rosalina wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the ceiling, lying on her back. "It's obviously a someone. You can't have a crush on no one."

"Well what about you?" Rosalina asked, turning her head to look at him.

"It's...it's um..."

"C'mon Nat, we're best friends, you can tell me."

"Well why can't you tell me your crush?" He challenged, most definitely wanting to know her's rather then her knowing his.

Rosalina sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter who mine is. He doesn't love me back anyway."

"He's an idiot. If he doesn't love you back," Nat shook his head. "He doesn't deserve you."

She smiled. "I wouldn't say that about him."

"Why not? It's probably true, isn't it?"

"I don't think he's an idiot."

"He is, he is an idiot if he doesn't love you back."

Rosalina shook her head. "Don't say that, Nat."

"Why?"

"Because...he's you."

Nat lied there, a little surprised at her statement. Then he became embarrassed because he basically just called himself an idiot. "R-really?"

She nodded.

"I do, um...love you back."

"Wait, what?"

"I like you back...your my crush."

"Have you ever thought about us being more then friends?" Rosalina asked.

"Honestly...I wish'd we would be since I was nine."

She laughed quietly. "Oh really?"

Nat smiled. "Hey Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rosalina smiled widely and looked at Nat. "Yeah."

Nat smiled. "Good," He took her hand. "Now I know you can't leave me."

* * *

"Rosie, wake up."

"No..."

"Rosie, please?"

She groaned.

He saw no other option, he shrugged, picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Nat, stop it! Put me down!"

Nat walked over to the purple couch, and sat her back down. "Morning," He said smiling.

"Yeah whatever," Rosalina said getting up.

He grabbed her hand, and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, but you had to get up."

She laughed. "Where's Alex?"

"Getting dressed."

She picked up the bag she left at the apartment a few days ago. "I'm going to go get dressed and then call my dad, okay?"

Nat nodded and let go of her hand. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. His entire outlook on life had changed in one night. His best friend was now his girlfriend. He liked it that way. He was glad Rosalina was his best friend too. He wouldn't want any other girl either. Rosalina was so easy talk to and she just seemed to understand anything that happened to him. He didn't feel like he had to explain himself to her ever.

"Nat!" Alex called, running into the kitchen. "Where's Rosalina?"

"She's changing, why?"

"Don't we have to get back to her house as soon as possible?"

"Well, maybe. She's going to call her dad in a little bit."

Alex nodded and seemed to relax.

Rosalina walked into the kitchen. "I called my dad. He said he doesn't care when we come home as long as we go home for a little bit later."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Stella probably told him that," Rosalina said, rolling her eyes.

"Stella? That's her name?"

She nodded.

"I never thought I'd dislike another lady more then Betty...but Stella's got Betty looking pretty normal and nice," Alex said.

"I'm with you bro," Nat agreed.

"I was thinking about it last night, and no matter what we do, it'll be risky," Rosalina said, hopping up on the counter next across from Nat.

"That's what I was thinking too," He said.

"What were you guys doing up last night?" Alex asked, looking curiously at the teens.

She glanced at Nat, who grinned. "We were talking...and I asked Rosalina out."

Alex's eyes widened and he looked at Rosalina. "And what'd you say?"

"Of course I said yes," Rosalina said smiling.

"So your dating?"

Nat stood up and quickly kissed Rosalina. "Does that answer your question?"

Alex looked slightly disgusted. "Yes, now never do that when I'm in the room ever again."

Nat and Rosalina laughed.

The younger Wolff brother walked out of the kitchen.

Rosalina glanced over her shoulder, to make sure Alex wasn't paying attention.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked.

"I need to talk to you," She said quietly.

"What's up?"

Rosalina sighed. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but, what are you going to do about the band?"

Nat took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. Until we get this whole thing with Alex straightened out, I don't want to make any permanent decisions."

"But you can't leave them hanging, Nat. This is kinda like their career."

He nodded. "I know...I'm not sure what the band can do right now, though. We can't have any concerts, or CD signings, or press conferences. We can't all be there."

Before Rosalina could reply, Nat's cell phone rang. "Hold that thought," He said. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Hey Cooper. What? But...so soon? I know, I was just talking to Rosalina about that. Can I think about it? Thanks Coop. I'll get back to you soon, I promise. Thanks. Bye." He hung up and turned back to Rosalina.

"What did Cooper want?"

"He wants to schedule an interview for me so I can announce the band's 'temporary break'," Nat said.

"Well, why don't you want to do it?"

"Because...I'm never good at interviews. And I don't know how to explain it."

"Don't stress yourself out over it, Nat. Just think about it, okay?"

He didn't seem to like the idea, but he nodded. "Okay." He moved to walk away but Rosalina grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"You okay?"

Nat nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," He said quietly.

"If you want to talk, you know you can talk to me, right?"

He nodded again, and walked away from Rosalina. She hopped off the counter and followed him out into the living room.

"So what are we going to do today?" Alex asked.

Rosalina glanced at Nat, and looked back at Alex. "I think we should stop home soon. The sooner the better right?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess so."

"Get ready to go and we'll just go over there and come back, okay?"

He nodded and walked away to get ready.

"Thank you for doing this," Nat said, turning to his girlfriend.

"Don't thank me."

Alex came back over and they walked out of the apartment, leaving Nat alone. They walked down the street towards Rosalina's house. "Hey Rosalina?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Um...do you think Nat's okay?"

"He's just a little stressed out. He'll be fine. He just needs to talk about it."

Alex looked over at her. "When do you think he'll do that?"

She shrugged. "I have no clue. Hopefully soon."

"I'm glad your his girlfriend," He said suddenly.

"I'm glad he's my boyfriend," Rosalind said, smiling at him.

"But really, I'm serious. He's been so stressed out lately, and it seems like your the only one who can get him to talk about everything. I don't know what'd he do if he didn't have you."

"Thanks Alex...that sounded really...sophisticated of you."

Alex grinned. "Thanks."

They reached the house a few minutes later, and Rosalina noticed a car parked in front of the house. They walked inside to see Stella and Mr. Tai sitting on the couch. "Hey Dad," Rosalina said, putting her anger at her father aside.

"Hi Rosalina."

"Rosalina? That's your name?" Stella asked, looking surprised.

"My mom chose my name."

"That's such a pretty name," She smiled fakely. She looked at Alex. "And what did you say your name was?"

Alex glanced up at Rosalina who nodded. "It's...um...Alex," He said quietly.

"Alex? Is that short for something?" Stella asked.

"Alexander," He mumbled, looking down.

Stella nodded. "Well Rosalina, I can see you've made Alex feel at home."

Rosalina shrugged, pretending not to care very much. "I guess so."

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" She asked, looking at Rosalina.

Alex glanced at Rosalina again, but this time he looked afraid.

"Sure," She said, and followed Stella into the kitchen.

"Look, _Rosalina, _you better get used to seeing Alex around, because as long as I'm here, he's going to be here. And I plan to be around for a long time."

"To be honest, your lucky my dad is good at seeing the good side in people. But I really don't know what good he sees in you."

Stella glared at her, then shoved her roughly against the wall. "Don't ever talk to me that way," She said, and walked out of the kitchen.

Rosalina winced when her back made contact with the wall, but didn't do much else. She slowly regained her composure and walked back into the living room.

"Everything okay?" Mr. Tai asked.

Stella smiled at him, then looked at Rosalina. "Perfect."

"Can we go now?" Rosalina asked, looking at her father.

"Sure."

She and Alex walked out of the house and when they were a safe distance away, Alex started talking. "What did she say to you?"

"It was nothing. Did my dad talk to you?"

"He just asked me what I like to do and stuff."

"Did he recognize you?"

Alex shook his head.

They reached the Wolff aparment and as soon as they walked in Nat got off the couch. "Hey, did everything go okay?"

"Yeah," Alex answered, walking back over to the egg chair.

Nat looked at Rosalina. "Did it?"

She nodded quickly.

He looked curiously at her. "Are you okay?"

Rosalina looked down. "Yeah, fine."

"Rosie, your not looking at me."

She glanced up at him, then looked back down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm fine, Nat."

Nat took her hand. "Alex, we'll in the bedroom, okay?"

"No funny business!" Alex called, without looking back at them.

"Alex! That's gross!" Nat said, leading Rosalina to their bedroom. Once they were both inside, Nat shut the door behind them, and he sat Rosalina down on the bed. "Now it's my turn. What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because it's obviously something."

"Honestly, it's nothing, Nat."

"Rosie," He said, sitting on the bed next to her. "Please tell me. Did something happen while you and Alex were at your house?"

She nodded.

"What happened?"

"She wanted to talk to me...and she was being rude but I could care less about that. It's what she _did_..."

"What did she do, Rosie?"

Rosalina took a deep breath. "She pushed me against the wall, and when I say push I don't mean just push me out of the way, I mean literally shove me against the wall."

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

She shook her head, she didn't want to worry Nat any more then he already was. "It just...kinda...scared me, you know? What if she does it again? And next time it's worse? Or what if she takes it out on Alex?"

"Just relax, Rosie. You'll be okay. I won't ever let her hurt you again, and if she does, tell me or even your dad and we'll do something about it."

Rosalina nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Yeah," She replied quietly, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Your obviously lying," Nat sighed. "But that's okay. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I know. Thank you."

He pulled her into a hug, and she winced at the slight pain it brought her. She couldn't help but try to squirm out of his grasp. "Please tell me what's wrong," Nat said, quickly pulling away from her, afraid he would hurt her if he didn't.

"Nothing, I just...um..."

"Rosalina, I hate it that your upset and that your hurt. I just want to help, but I can't do that if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Rosalina sighed. She didn't want to worry Nat, but it didn't seem like she could get out of telling him this one. "When she pushed me against the wall...I think it hurt my back." But when he didn't reply, she quickly added. "But I'm okay, I swear!"

Nat laughed. "I believe you, calm down. Don't be afraid to tell me next time, okay?"

She smiled. "Thanks Nat."

* * *

**A/N-The ending really does stink...but whatever. Sorry for the late update, I've been watching The NBB Movie all day(: **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much as usual, my internet and power have been out for the last 2 and a half days. But I got it back yesterday!(: **

**Hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

Nat, Rosalina, and Alex sat around the apartment all afternoon, until evening when Rosalina's dad called her and told her that she and Alex needed to come home. Neither of them were very happy about it, but they knew they had to. They were about to leave, when Rosalina looked over her shoulder to make sure Alex wasn't listening. "Nat," She said quietly. "Don't stay up all night tonight, okay? I don't even care if you sleep on the couch. Just sleep."

Nat shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Just keep an eye on Alex. And be careful."

"Promise me you won't stay up all night."

"Rosie..."

"Promise me, Nat."

He sighed. "I promise."

Rosalina smiled at him, then looked at Alex. "Ready to go, Alex?"

"No," He mumbled. "But I never will be."

"Behave okay, Al?" Nat said, looking at his little brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nat," Rosalina said.

He nodded.

"You should call the guys, I'll bet they'll spend the night here with you," She said.

"Yeah...maybe."

"We should have them over tomorrow, I kinda miss those dorks," Alex said.

Nat smiled. "We will tomorrow. I'll see you guys then."

Rosalina and Alex walked out of the apartment building and down the street towards her house. She could tell Alex didn't like the idea of having to sleep at her house with a woman in the house he didn't know. Especially if that woman could hurt him. She honestly didn't want to sleep at her house either with Stella around. Her dad offered no protection either. They walked back to the house and walked inside.

"Dad?" Rosalina called walking into the house.

Stella came out of the kitchen. "He went out."

Alex looked nervously at Rosalina.

"Oh."

"Where have you two been?"

"I was just showing Alex around the neighborhood, since he'll be living with us for four years."

"He'll be living with _me _for four years, but since I'm staying here, I guess he'll be living here for four years."

"Well, we're gonna go upstairs to bed," Rosalina said, gesturing for Alex to follow her. They walked upstairs and to Alex's new room. "Do you think you'll be okay in here tonight?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"My room is just down the hall. I'll leave my door open in case Stella comes up here. If you want to come in just knock okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Rosalina."

She smiled weakly at him and walked back to her room. She laid on the bed for what seemed like eternity, trying to think of something to do to get him out of here quicker, but nothing came to mind. It was late at night, and Rosalina was just about to fall asleep when her phone started vibrating. She glanced at the caller I.D and picked up. "Nat? What's wrong?"

_"Is now a good time to talk?" _

Rosalina smiled. Of course he'd want to talk late at night. "Sure. What's up?"

_"You know how Cooper wanted me to do that interview?" _

"Yeah, what about it?"

_"I don't think I can do it." _

"Why not? You've done interviews about the band before. This one isn't much different."

_"This interview is alone. So what happens if I say the wrong thing? I could mess up the band's reputation with just one word."_

"Nat, I don't think you'll mess up. You've been on stage in front of over a thousand people. I think you'll be okay."

_"I don't know...it's just with Alex, and Uncle Miles, and the band...I don't know if I can handle it anymore." _

"What do you mean?"

He sighed through the phone. "_I'm __just stressed out." _

"I think you need to just relax, Nat. If you really don't feel comfortable doing this interview, just tell Cooper. I'm sure he'll understand. We'll work things out with Alex and your uncle, I promise."

_"How's Alex doing?"_

"Fine. He's sleeping right now. I don't know how he is, but it's a good thing he is."

_"Why? Did something happen?" _

"No, it's just I think Stella might've creeped him out a bit when we came in earlier."

_"Oh. Did she say something to you?" _

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

A soft knock came from her door. "Rosalina?"

She looked at the door to see Alex standing in the doorway in his pajamas. "Hold on Nat," She said into the phone, and then covered it. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"I...can't sleep," Alex said sheepishly.

"You can come in here if you want," She offered. "But I'm talking to your brother right now. Do you want to talk to him?"

Alex nodded and walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

Rosalina handed him the phone.

"Hey Nat. Yeah I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. Yeah, thanks bro. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He handed the phone back to Rosalina.

"Nat?"

_"Yeah, I'm still here." _

"Are you gonna be okay?"

He was silent for a few minutes.

Alex watched Rosalina from the foot of her bed.

_"Sure, babe." _

Rosalina could imagine his goofy smile already. She couldn't help but smile too. "I'm glad, Nathaniel. So go to sleep and Alex and I will come over tomorrow. And we'll call the guys over too. Okay?"

_"Okay, Rosie. I'll see you tomorrow." _

"Bye." She smiled and hung up.

Alex looked at her curiously. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing, he was just being Nat."

He nodded. "He's like that a lot."

Rosalina laughed quietly. "So why couldn't you sleep?"

Alex shrugged. "It's just...weird. I'm nervous that Stella is gonna come up here or something too."

"I know," She reached over and shut the door. "She just doesn't...seem...I don't know. There's just something off about her. Like she knows something, or she's going to do something."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm sorry this happened to you," She said quietly.

"Yeah me too." He looked down. "But...even if she's really creepy, I'm glad Stella is living in your house. Because I don't know what'd I do if I had to live with a complete stranger."

"I'm glad your living here too. It takes a lot of stress off of Nat."

"I know. He's lost his mojo again," Alex joked with a smile.

Rosalina smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. But your not taking him on another vacation."

"But it worked last time."

"I don't think it'll work this time."

"Has he talked to Uncle Miles lately? Do you know?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'll have to talk to him about it."

"Yeah, it seems like your the only one he'll talk to now." Alex walked over to the door. "Thanks for talking to me Rosalina. I think I should go to bed though."

"Your welcome, Alex. Good night."

"Night." He shut the door behind him and Rosalina reached over and turned off her lamp. She turned on her side and smiled at the recent picture of her, Nat, Alex, and the band. The band and Cooper were sitting on a couch in the studio and Alex was laying across all of their laps. They were all laughing and having a good time. "Why can't we still be like that," She whispered to herself.

* * *

The next morning Rosalina woke up early and went to Alex's room and woke him up. He woke up without any problems and they both went downstairs. Rosalina left a note on the table for her father and they walked out of the house. She knew that the sooner they got back to the Wolff apartment, the sooner Alex would be more comfortable. They got to the apartment and let themselves in with Rosalina's key. "Do you think Nat's still sleeping?" She asked quietly, as Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Definitely. He was probably up way after you hung up with him," Alex said, sticking his head in the fridge.

Rosalina rolled her eyes at Alex and walked into the living room. Nat was sleeping on the couch, in his same clothes from yesterday. She walked over to him and nudged him. "Nat, wake up."

He groaned, but sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Rosie?"

"Morning." She smiled.

Nat looked at her. "How'd you get in?"

"I have a key remember? What time did you go to sleep last night?" Rosalina asked, sitting next to him.

He shrugged. "At least an hour after we got off the phone."

"Nat, you promised you'd go to sleep early."

"I know, but I had to think. It wasn't that late, I swear."

She gave him a look.

He leaned over and gently kissed her.

Rosalina put her hand under his chin and kissed back.

Nat pulled away two minutes later. "I'm sorry I stayed up."

"Your forgiven." Rosalina smiled.

"Good. Did you guys eat breakfast yet?"

She shook her head. "But I know Alex wants some. The minute we got in, he walked over to the fridge."

They both got up and walked into the kitchen to see Alex sitting on the counter eating some leftover food from who knows when. "Alex, couldn't you wait until we were done talking to have breakfast?" Nat asked, taking the plate of food from his little brother.

"No, who knows how long you guys would've been. Plus, I saw you guys kiss, it almost made me lose my food," Alex said, hopping off the counter.

"Alex!" Nat said, with shock in his voice.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Rosalina and I will make breakfast, you can go do whatever." Alex was about to say something but Nat stopped him. "You know what, never mind I said that, just go call the guys and tell them to come over today."

Alex nodded and ran off to find the phone.

Nat and Rosalina made breakfast for the three of them and after they ate, Nat said he would clean up so Rosalina sat on the counter waiting for him to finish. "Hey Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you talked to Cooper?"

"About what?" He looked up at her from putting the plates away.

"About the band. About what to do."

Nat sighed. "No, not yet."

"Hey, _no sighing__. _I just wanted to know. You don't have to do anything your not comfortable with."

"Thanks, but I know I should talk to him already."

"We just talked about this last night, you've got time, Nat."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

She hopped off the counter and walked over to him. "No matter what happens, even if somehow for some reason, we break up, you can always talk to me."

"Are implying something?" He asked, grinning.

Rosalina knew that he was joking and smiled. "No way. Your stuck with me."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because your stuck with me."

"Good."

"Sorry to break up this lovely conversation, but the guys are coming over in a few hours and this place is a mess," Alex said from his spot behind the counter.

Nat turned to look at his brother. "Alex, were you listening to our whole conversation?"

"Maybe..." Alex said, inching away from the counter.

Nat ran over to his brother, picked him up and just dropped him on the couch.

"See that's what I hate about being younger and smaller then you," Alex said.

"I love doing that, it makes me feel powerful," Nat joked.

Rosalina walked over to them. "Well, no matter who does what, the apartment _is _kinda messy. And I know the guys won't care, but I don't think you want to live in this."

"Okay, Alex, can you clean the upstairs and our room then Rosalina and I will take care of the living room, the Fuzzy Room and the kitchen," Nat said.

"Sure." Alex got up and ran up the stairs immediately.

Nat and Rosalina began cleaning the living room. They put magazines away, threw away take-out containers, and folded and put away blankets and pillows. When they got to the Fuzzy Room they fixed up all the pillows, vacuumed, and put more blankets away. In the kitchen, they finished up any extra dishes, put them away, and put all the chairs back around the table correctly. By the time they finished, Alex was sitting in the living room in the egg chair playing video games. "You called Cooper too, didn't you?" Nat asked his little brother.

"Yeah, I did."

He nodded and sat down on the couch with Rosalina. "So how was Stella yesterday?"

Alex glanced at Rosalina then looked back at his game.

She shrugged. "I don't know...she's just...you know, her."

Nat looked curiously at her, but only asked, "What about your dad?"

"I don't know. I didn't see him at all yesterday or this morning."

* * *

**A/N-It was a bad ending, I know, but I wanted to publish this chapter already. I hope you guys liked it! I'll update Mystery Girl soon!(: **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating 'Mystery Girl', I was watching the closing of the Olympics but it was too distracting. And then while I was writing this, it got erased. So I had to start over again...**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Nat, Alex brought up something interesting last night," Rosalina said, looking right at him.

"What is it?"

"Have you talked to you uncle about this?"

"About what?"

"About Alex's situation."

"No, because I already know that he's going to say it's all my own fault because I've 'had my head in the clouds' and I'm not focused on taking care of what's important. I don't need another person criticizing me," Nat said, becoming upset.

"No one's criticizing you. And maybe he could help Nat," Rosalina said.

"Yeah dude, calm down. He could talk to Child Protective Services," Alex said.

"I don't think he can help. He's done nothing to help ever since Dad died! A month after Dad died he started being so strict about where the money goes and what we spend it on. And he always tells me how I should end the band because it's not important. He threatened to stop giving us money," Nat said angrily.

"Nat, c'mon, anything can help now," Alex tried to reason with his brother.

"No, I'm done trying to reason with him," He said, and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. The doorbell rang just then.

Rosalina and Alex looked at each other. "I'll get the door, you get Nat," Rosalina said.

Alex nodded and ran off to the bedroom.

She walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Thomas, David, Qaasim, and Cooper. "Hey guys," She said, stepping aside so they could come into the apartment.

"Hey Rosalina," They replied passing her by.

"Where's Nat?" Cooper asked.

"He's in his room," Rosalina said, as they followed the guys into the living room.

"Why?" David asked.

"Things happened...and he's upset."

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

Rosalina sighed. "It's a long story."

Alex walked into the living room, ignoring the guys' greetings, and went straight over to Rosalina. "He won't come out."

"Maybe Cooper should try," She suggested, looking hopefully at him.

"Okay," The manager agreed, walking to the bedroom.

Her eyes followed him until she couldn't see him anymore. She was worried about Nat. But she thought maybe he would talk more openly about it with Alex or Cooper.

"So what happened with Nat?" Thomas asked, looking at Alex.

"He's just upset," The younger Wolff brother said, sitting back in the egg chair.

"About what?" Qaasim asked, looking from Rosalina to Alex.

"Things haven't been the best around here, if you guys haven't noticed," Alex said.

The guys went silent after that. They realized it obviously had something to do with Alex's current situation, so they stopped asking questions.

"But hey, I forgot to ask earlier, Rosalina, what were you running away from the other day? You know, when Nat ran after you?" David asked.

The guys, even Alex looked at Rosalina expectantly, but Cooper came back into the living room.

"What'd he say, Cooper?" Rosalina asked hopefully, ignoring David's question.

"I think he just wants to be alone," Cooper replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Your turn," Alex said, looking up at Rosalina.

Rosalina sighed and nodded. She was hoping she would be able to talk it out of Nat. She walked to the bedroom, but instead of stopping to knock, she just turned the knob and opened the door. "What's wrong, Nat." Instead of asking, she demanded.

He was lying on the top bunk, staring at the ceiling, with his hands behind his head. "I don't know what your talking about."

She didn't want to sound mean, but she wasn't going to play around with Nat. "Okay look, I know something's wrong. But I don't see why you don't want to talk to your uncle about this. If Child Protective Services heard from an adult, maybe they'd change their minds about Alex being in foster care. I'm surprised they didn't want to contact your uncle in the first place."

Nat remained silent.

"Nat, please talk to me."

He still didn't say anything.

"I care about you, you know. I'm worried about you."

Nat turned his head and looked at her, but still said nothing.

"Please tell me," She begged.

"All he does is criticize me," Nat said suddenly.

"I don't think he means to criticize you."

"Yeah, I think he does."

"I think that if you would just talk to him and explain what happened, that maybe he could get Alex taken out of foster care."

He climbed down from the bed and stood in front of her. "He'll just tell me it's for my and Alex's own good that he's away from me."

"I don't think he'd say that, Nat."

"You don't know my uncle. Yes, he would. He'd just make it worse for us."

"Would you please just talk to him?"

Nat sighed and looked at her.

Rosalina smiled hopefully at him.

"Fine."

"Thank you," She said, taking his hand and leading him out of his room to the living room.

"Hey Nat," The guys greeted.

Nat gave them a weak smile. "Hey guys," He looked at Cooper. "Can I talk to you for sec?"

"Sure, Nat." Cooper followed him into the kitchen.

Once they were both in the kitchen, Qaasim spoke up. "Wait, so let me get this straight. Your uncle is threatening to stop giving you guys money?"

Alex nodded.

"Does he _want _you guys out of this apartment?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"It's a little late for that, Thomas," Alex said.

The guys went silent after that. They realized that it was a sensitive subject with Nat _and _Alex.

Nat walked into the room and up to Rosalina. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

The guys watched the couple closely.

"Sure," Rosalina agreed, following Nat into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"As you probably already know, Nat is uncomfortable about doing the interview," Cooper began.

She nodded.

"I'd been meaning to talk to you both about that. The TV station actually requested both of you to do the interview."

"Why?"

"It's unclear, but I think it may be because their going to ask you both about you relationship status. Apparently," Cooper said, pulling out his phone. "You've been 'spotted' all over New York with Alex, and not Nat. So they think something is wrong." The manager showed them his phone and on the screen were pictures of Rosalina and Alex walking around town. She and Nat watched as Cooper scroll through a few more, which showed Rosalina and Alex walking home the other day. None of the photos showed them looking at the camera.

"Great," Nat groaned.

"So anyway," Cooper continued. "I think it'd be better if you both did the interview. But Nat's agreed to the interview only if you do the interview."

Rosalina glanced at Nat who was looking at her hopefully. "Sure."

"Great, I'll call the station producer. The interview will tomorrow, but it'll air the next day." Cooper walked away from the two.

She turned to Nat. "Are you okay with this?"

"I am if you are."

"Are you nervous?"

He shrugged. "A little. What about you?"

"I guess."

"Thanks for doing this with me," Nat said, pulling her into a hug.

"Your welcome. I know you would do it anytime for me."

After that, Nat, Rosalina, and Cooper alerted the rest of the band about the interview. The band stayed for awhile and hung out playing video games, talking, laughing, and joking around. They stayed pretty late because it was about nine-fourty-five when they finally left."I'm going to call my dad. We'll have to spend the night here," Rosalina said, getting up off the couch.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Alex mumbled, walking to the bedroom.

"Night Alex," Nat called after his brother.

Rosalina sat back down next to him. "Tired yet?"

"Not yet," Nat said.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll never understand you."

He smiled and put his arm around her. "You do too, you just don't know it yet."

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I always have a good time with the guys."

"But their tiring," Rosalina sighed.

Nat laughed. "I know."

"Tomorrow will you call your uncle?" She asked hopefully.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"I don't want to make you, but I really think you should talk to him."

"Yeah, I know."

She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Tired, babe?" He joked, looking down at her.

Rosalina smiled. "Yes, Nathaniel."

"Get some sleep, okay?"

"Try taking your own advice."

"Very funny."

"Good night, Nat."

"Night, Rosie."

* * *

The next afternoon, Jesse drove Nat, Rosalina, and Cooper to the TV station's studio.

"Are you both ready for this? Their more then likely going to ask you personal questions."

"Yes Cooper, we know," Nat reassured his friend.

"But don't say anything your not comfortable with."

"I think we can handle it," Nat said. "Right, Rosie?"

"Yeah, definitely. Plus, it's not live, so we'll be fine," Rosalina added.

Jesse pulled into a parking lot behind the TV studio. "I think this is where you guys go in."

Nat, Rosalina, and Cooper got out of the car, entered through the back door, and Nat and Rosalina were sent to the set of the talk show.

**(A/N-I'm going to use the Rikki Lake Show (if that's how you spell her name) because it was used in the NBB movie and it's the only other talk show I can think of.) **

"Hi guys," Rikki greeted with a smile.

Nat and Rosalina smiled. "Hi."

"I haven't talked about you guys since you were the Silver Boulders."

Nat laughed a little. "Yeah, that was a while ago."

"Well, I know that you guys were probably told that this interview was going to be aired tomorrow, but it's going to be live. We're on a commercial right now."

They both nodded.

"I hope that didn't throw you guys off or anything."

"Nope," Rosalina said.

"Good." Rikki smiled.

"And we're back in three...two...one..." A camera man said.

"We're back with Nat and Rosalina of the Naked Brothers Band," Rikki said, looking at the camera. "For those of you who may not know, The Naked Brothers Band was formerly The Silver Boulders. And Nat sings and writes all the bands songs. And I know Rosalina, plays the bass, right?"

Rosalina nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, so you two have known each other since you were how old?"

"Since I was nine," Nat said.

"And I was eleven," Rosalina added.

"What about the other guys? Did you all get along when you first met?" Rikki asked, looking from Nat to Rosalina.

"Uh...yeah..." Nat said, undecided.

The audience laughed.

"Well, _he_ did. But at the very beginning, the guys weren't very fond of me."

"Even Alex?"

"A little..." Rosalina replied.

Rikki laughed. "Well, I know you guys are probably used to all the cameras because you've had about three or four documentaries done about the band, right?"

Nat nodded. "Uh, yeah, we had a documentary at first about the Silver Boulders, but then it became about the Naked Brothers Band because the guys and I had gotten into a fight. And then we stopped for about a year, and then they came back and did a few more documentaries. But this is our first year without cameras," He explained.

"Is it a little weird without a camera?"

Nat and Rosalina looked at each other, trying to decide. "I think it's kind of a nice break, because we finally get some privacy," Rosalina said, looking at Rikki.

"Yeah, but it's kind of different too," Nat added.

"But you've all definitely got paparazzi still tailing all of you, because these pictures were released on the internet and in a few magazines," Rikki said as the pictures of Rosalina and Alex came up on a screen. "Is it a little weird that paparazzi is following you guys and your all just fourteen? And Rosalina your sixteen right?"

"Yeah, and Alex is eleven," Rosalina said.

"It's kind of weird with paparazzi, because now I'm really being followed. With the documentary, we knew what it was for, and we knew it wouldn't be put out of context, but with paparazzi, you never know what they'll do," Nat said.

"Okay so now, here are a few questions that we need to ask," Rikki started.

Rosalina glanced at Nat but they both nodded.

"Alright, well, according to an article in a magazine that goes along with these pictures, you Nat, have been asked to stay off the streets for awhile, is that true?" She asked, looking at Nat.

He shook his head. "No. Not at all."

"Then there's the question everyone wants to know. Are you two a couple?"

Nat looked at Rosalina. "Yes, we are a couple," She answered smiling.

The audience cheered.

The two laughed.

"So, how did he ask you out?" Rikki joked, smiling at Rosalina.

Rosalina just shrugged. "The best things are kept a secret." She smiled.

"Well, we haven't heard much out of the Naked Brothers Band for a while. You guys haven't done any interviews, or signings, or concerts. Care to explain?"

"Personal things that...are happening with us, are kind of holding us back a bit. We still do have a few rehearsals so that we can stay in shape. But because of these personal issues, there won't be much news from the band for a while," Nat explained.

"Can you tell us a little more about that?"

"Well, like I said its personal, but the band is so close that it kind of affects all of us. But I guess you could say that the band is on a temporary break."

"Well, thank you both for coming and talking with me today," Rikki said.

"Thank you," Nat and Rosalina said at the same time.

"And thank you all for tuning in. We'll see you tomorrow," Rikki said, looking at the camera.

"We're clear!" A man shouted.

"You both did great," She said, smiling at the too.

"Thank you for having us," Rosalina said, smiling back at her.

"Nat, Rosalina, let's go," Cooper called.

The couple got up and walked over to their manager and followed him back out to the car. Nat took Rosalina's hand when the got out of the building.

"You okay?" She asked quietly, when they got into the car.

He nodded.

"I'm so sorry guys, I didn't know the interview was going to be live. They told me it was just being filmed today," Cooper apologized.

"It's fine, Cooper. I think it went really well," Rosalina reassured him.

"I know, I do too. You both answered it pretty well," He said.

Rosalina noticed that Nat was only staring out the window and didn't add much to the conversation, but she knew not to bring it up then. She knew when they got home, she would tell the band (who had been trusted to watch over Alex while they were doing the interview) that they could go home. She knew Nat probably wanted to be alone, for whatever reason so she was going to try to let him do so. When they got home, the band and Cooper left, Alex was eating in the kitchen, so Rosalina felt like it would be a good idea to talk to Nat. "Are you okay, Nat?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine, yeah. Why?"

"You've been quiet since the interview. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just...I don't know. Doing the interview made me realize that...everything is falling apart."

"No it's not. I think things are getting better."

"How?"

"Well, we're able to see and take care of Alex everyday. We finally got that interview out of the way too. And hey, I'm dating my best friend in the whole world, who I know understands me so I think things are pretty great right now."

Nat smiled. "Thanks Rosie. I'm glad we're dating too." He leaned over and kissed her gently.

She pulled back. "Alex is in the other room. He won't want to see this."

"Who cares?" He said, kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N-Okay I'm REALLY sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I was writing it and my computer would freeze up and I wouldn't be able to save this so I had to keep re-writing it. But I really like how it turned out. Don't you guys? **

**LEAVE A REVIEW!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**I started school today! Has anybody else started yet? If not, when do you? There's a lotta changes in school this year...it's crazy...what about you guys? **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Later that day, Rosalina had purposely put off talking about Uncle Miles. She knew that Nat didn't want to talk about him, especially after what happened, but she also knew that she couldn't put it off forever. "Nat, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?" Nat asked, taking his attention off the TV and looking at his girlfriend.

"Well...I was thinking...maybe you should call your uncle now."

He sighed and looked down, but then looked back up at her. "I guess your right." He got up and picked up the house phone on his way into the kitchen. "R-Rosie?"

Rosalina looked up at him.

"Thanks."

She smiled. "Don't thank me yet."

He walked into the kitchen as Alex walked into the living room. "Where's Nat?"

"He's on the phone in the kitchen."

"Talking to who?"

"Your uncle."

"Oh..."

Alex sat back in the egg chair. "Where does your dad think we are?"

She shrugged. "I told him we were spending the night here, so here I guess."

"Do we have to go home soon?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you understand this? He isn't even staying with one of our family members!" Nat shouted from the kitchen.

Rosalina and Alex looked at each other. "Uh oh," Alex said.

She got up and walked into the kitchen.

Nat glanced up at her, then returned his gaze back to the counter. But in the brief seconds that their eyes met, she could tell, whatever his uncle was saying, was making him _very_ angry. "Uncle Miles you can't do that! It isn't fair to me or Alex! Especially Alex!"

Rosalina walked over to him, her expression gone from a little shocked to worried. "Nat, calm down," She said quietly.

"Uncle Miles, _please_. You don't realize how important this is to Alex and me. He's the only family I have left, and I'm worried about him. He doesn't deserve to be separated from everyone and everything he knows."

Rosalina strained to hear what Uncle Miles response was, but the only words she could make out were, "Nathaniel...your father...best...older."

Nat hung up the phone without another word.

"What happened?"

"I told Uncle Miles about how Alex is in foster care."

"So what'd he say?"

"It's best for Alex...it's what my father would've wanted, and I'll understand when I'm older."

Immediately Rosalina felt guilty. She had practically forced Nat to call his uncle, thinking that it could only help, but just like Nat had said, his uncle let him and Alex down. "Did he say that he'd at least call Child Protective Services?"

He shrugged weakly.

She sighed. "Nat...I think I'm going to go for a walk, okay? I'll be back soon." She walked out of the kitchen and towards the door but Nat's voice stopped her.

"But Rosie, what about..." He trailed off because of the look she gave him.

"I'll be fine Nat, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sixteen, I think I can take care of myself."

Nat didn't seem happy with her response, and she felt bad again, but he said. "Just be careful, please, Rosie."

She nodded and walked out of the apartment. She made her way out of the apartment building and started down the street, not exactly paying attention to where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to walk and clear her head. Nat must be so mad right now. If she hadn't made him call his uncle would he have insisted on coming with her? No, if he hadn't called his uncle, she wouldn't feel so guilty. Rosalina noticed she was passing David's apartment on the other side of the street. The window of his room that looked out onto the street was dark, so she assumed he wasn't home. Probably out with Thomas or Qaasim. She continued walking down the street until she heard footsteps behind her. She froze and looked over her shoulder. She caught someone's shadow disappearing around the corner of a building. Rosalina took a deep breath and continued walking, straining to listen to the footsteps behind her. There was definitely someone behind her, that much she knew. But who it was, and why they wanted to stay hidden was beginning to scare her. Rosalina would stop every so often and looked behind her but the most she saw was a shadow disappearing around the corner. She began picking up her pace, and eventually broke out into a run. Even as she ran, she could hear footsteps behind her which, judging by how the sounded, the person was running too. She was almost to the corner to be on the Wolff apartment's street, when someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the corner. Rosalina struggled to get out of the person's grip. "Let me go!" Her first thought was that it was the boy who had tried to grab her earlier this week.

"Shh," The person tried to calm her down, and pulled her into a nearby alley.

By now, it was practically dark outside, so she couldn't get a good look at the person's face. They pushed her onto the ground and kneeled next to her.

Her first reflex was to sit up and try to get away, but the person gently pushed her back down, and peered around the corner.

A few men with cameras ran past, looking in all directions.

She wanted to get up but she knew that if she did that, the men might notice her.

Once the men were gone, the person kneeled down beside her, and looked down at her.

After staring up at the person for a while, she looked confused up at him. "Nat?"

"Hey babe." Even in the half-darkness, she could see him smiling down at her.

Rosalina sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"You honestly think that I'd let you walk around alone? Especially now when it's almost dark outside?"

"But I...I thought you were mad at me."

His smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a confused frown. "Why would I be mad at you?"

She shook her head. "Never mind, but how did you know there were paparazzi?"

"I saw them in bushes a few blocks back."

"But they didn't notice you?"

He shook his head. "I had my hood up the whole time."

"Let's get out of here."

Nat stood up and offered his hand to his girlfriend.

She took his hand and pulled herself up and brushed herself off. "Thanks for that."

He held her hand tightly as they walked out of the alley, turned the corner and walked towards the apartment building. "It's my job."

Rosalina sighed. "I should call my dad."

"Have you talked to him all day?"

She shook her head. "I don't really want to though either."

"Rosie."

"Hm?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always stick together."

Rosalina looked at her best friend. "You mean as a couple?"

"I mean as friends."

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N-Please keep in mind that now that I started school, I won't be posting as much. Please keep reading anyway!(: **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**I hope your enjoying the story! From now on, I will NOT update until I get at least 2 reviews on EACH chapter! Okay? (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Rosalina called her dad, she informed Nat that he and Stella wanted Alex to come home, but it didn't matter if she did or not. "I'm going with him," She said firmly. "I couldn't leave him alone."

Nat nodded. "I know, I don't want you to."

Rosalina and Alex got ready and were about to leave. "So your going to bed at a decent time, right?"

He grinned and nodded again. "Of course. I promise."

Rosalina and Alex left and Nat sighed. He was going to miss Rosalina and Alex. He knew they were coming back tomorrow, like usual but without them around, the apartment seemed lonely and empty. So what should he do? He really wasn't in the mood for talking, but maybe Rosalina was right. Maybe he needed to hang out with the guys. Nat picked up his cell phone and dialed Cooper's number.

_"Hey Nat. What's up?" _

"Hey Coop. I was just wondering...what are you doing tonight?"

_"Well, actually my mom wanted us to have a family movie night. Why?" _

"I just wanted to know if you and the guys wanted to hang out tonight. Rosalina and Alex had to go back to her house so I thought we could all hang out."

_"Sure thing, I'll do anything to get out of this family night. I'll call the guys and we'll see you in ten, okay?" _

"Okay, thanks Cooper." Nat hung up with his manager.

Ten minutes later the guys let themselves in. Thomas and David both brought video games and the five of them ended up playing video games practically all night.

"So where's Rosalina and Alex?" Thomas asked, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"They had to go back to Rosalina's house. Her dad and his girlfriend want them home," Nat replied.

"Since when does Mr. Tai take orders from someone else?" Qaasim asked.

Nat shrugged. "Rosalina isn't too happy about it either."

"Neither would I," David said.

"Who would?" Thomas asked, looking at them.

"But why does Rosalina have to go back with Alex?" Cooper asked.

"She doesn't want to leave him alone with Stella. There's something weird about her. But I'm not complaining. I'm glad she's taking care of Alex when I can't," Nat said.

"What about your uncle? Doesn't he have anything to say about this?" The manager asked.

Nat clenched his jaw shut, but replied, "No. He doesn't care."

"I bet if he heard you saying all this about taking care of Alex, he'd change his mind," David said.

Nat shook his head. "I doubt it."

The guys dropped the subject after that. It went from the band, to the latest news, to just random things they liked to talk about. The guys stayed pretty late, and after a while it was just decided they would spend the night. If Nat wasn't so distracted by the video game, he would've noticed his phone vibrating on the kitchen counter.

* * *

Rosalina was sitting on a chest under her window. She woke up from a nightmare and tried calling Nat, but he didn't answer. He must've actually gone to sleep on time. She looked out the window across the street towards David's apartment. His bedroom window was dark, just like it was earlier today. Rosalina hoped Nat would've been awake so they could talk. Ever since they were younger, Nat's always been there to comfort her. Especially when she had nightmares about her mom or sometimes when her Dad got remarried.

Rosalina tried dialing Nat again. This time he answered on the third ring. _"Rosie? What's wrong?" _

"I...I had a nightmare," She said, slightly embarrassed.

She heard shuffling on his end of the phone and then Nat spoke again. _"What about?" _

"Dad and Stella got married...she adopted Alex...and then she...she..."

_"It's okay, Rosie. You can tell me." _

"She started abusing me...and Alex."

Nat sighed through the phone. _"I don't think that will happen." _

"I don't want it to. But what if something like it happens? I mean I already told you about...you know."

_"I know."_

"I'm sorry, Nat. I probably woke you up, and I know you haven't been getting much sleep lately."

_"You didn't wake me up." _

"Your lying."

_"Okay, so maybe you did wake me up. But I don't care. It's fine. I care about you more." _

She smiled. "Thanks, but you also need some sleep."

_"No, I'm fine." _

"Well what did you do after we left?"

_"The guys came over." _

"That's good, you don't hang out with them as often as you used to."

_"It's just with everything going on...I don't know if they understand." _

"Their your friends, Nat. Of course they understand. And even if they don't, they try and they care about you."

_"Thanks Rosie. I needed that." _

"Your welcome."

_"So do you think you can sleep now?" _

Rosalina sighed but nodded even though Nat couldn't see it. "Yeah, I guess so. What about you?"

_"Now that I know your okay, of course I will." _

She smiled again. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow, Nat."

_"See you tomorrow, babe." _

"Nathaniel, you and that nickname are beginning to push it."

_"You know you love me." _

"I don't know why sometimes, but okay, let's go with that. Good night, Nat."

_"Night, Rosie." _

* * *

The next morning, as they guys were finishing up breakfast/lunch (because they woke up so late) Rosalina and Alex walked into the apartment.

"Ooh, food!" Alex said, seeing the food and immediately making himself a plate.

"Hey guys," Rosalina said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," They all responded with food in their mouths.

Nat walked over to Rosalina. "Did you sleep well?"

She shrugged. "You?"

He nodded. "Are you hungry?"

Rosalina shook her head. "No thanks. I'm actually kinda tired."

"You want to try to get some sleep? You can sleep in Alex's and my room if you want."

She seemed to think about it for a few minutes.

"C'mon, the guys and I will be quiet. I promise."

Rosalina gave him a knowing look.

"Okay, well we'll try not to make _too _much noise."

She sighed but agreed. "But if you need me or something happens, please wake me up."

Nat gave her a goofy smile. "I promise." Rosalina walked to Nat and Alex's bedroom and Nat turned to the guys. "Okay, so what do you guys want to do?"

"What do we usually do?" Thomas asked.

Alex stepped forward with an evil smile on his face. "I have a few ideas."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, whatever we do, it can't be loud. Rosalina's sleeping in our room," Nat said.

Alex frowned. "C'mon man, no noise takes out half the fun."

"I just don't think we should risk waking up Rosalina."

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember the last time we woke up Rosalina?" Qaasim asked, looking at Alex.

"No, what happened?" Alex looked from Nat to Qaasim.

"It was _bad,_" David said.

"Yeah, we're not re-visiting that," Thomas said.

"Agreed. So what are we going to do?" Cooper asked.

"We can do whatever we want as long as it doesn't risk waking up Rosalina," Nat said.

The guys looked at each other. Alex stepped forward again. "I have one idea."

* * *

The guys ended up playing laser tag around the apartment, which ended up creating a _huge _mess of the house. Pillows were thrown everywhere, the Fuzzy Room was a mess, and things were knocked over. But neither of Wolff brothers seemed to mind until Nat was trying to sneak into the kitchen and saw one of the frames that held a picture of Nat, Alex, their dad, and Jesse shattered on the floor. "Guys! Time out!" He said loudly.

The guys all came out of their hiding spots and crowded around Nat in the kitchen. "What's wrong dude?" David asked.

"Yeah, what's up Nat?" Cooper asked.

Nat bent down and picked up the frame.

"What's that?" Alex asked, trying to look at the frame.

Nat put it on the counter and looked at Alex. "We need to clean up. No more laser tag." He carefully stepped over the shattered glass on the floor and into the kitchen to try to find something to pick it up.

Alex walked over to the counter and stared at the frame, then looked up at Nat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," The older Wolff brother said, with his back to Alex. "We should just clean up. We've made a big enough mess."

Nat cleaned up the glass, while the guys slowly began cleaning up too. Suddenly the front door opened, and a jingling was heard and the clack of nails on the floor was heard. "Hey guys! Guess what!" A familiar voice called.

The band ran into the living room to see Jesse standing in the doorway of the house, and E.T, David's dog ran up to him. "E.T!" The boys shouted, bending down to pet the French Bulldog. "How'd you get him, Jesse?" David asked, looking up at the band's tutor.

"Oh, I ran into your mom on the way over here and she was walking E.T. She asked me to bring her to you," Jesse said, smiling. "But I have an even bigger surprise for you guys." She looked at Nat and Alex.

"What is it, Jess?" Nat asked.

Jesse walked into the hallway and stuck her head back into the apartment. "Do you remember what happened to Lucky?"

Alex sighed. "Yeah...Uncle Miles took him," He said sadly.

"Not anymore!" She said, walking into the apartment and pulling in Lucky by his leash.

"Lucky!" Nat and Alex shouted, bending down to meet their dog who was racing over to them. "How'd you get him Jesse?" Alex asked.

"I went over to your uncle's house and convinced him to give Lucky back, it really wasn't that hard."

"Thanks, Jesse!" Alex said, running up and hugging her.

"Yeah, thanks Jess. You're the best," Nat said hugging her too.

"Your welcome. I thought you guys could use some cheering up."

Just then Rosalina walked into the living room. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She looked at Thomas, David, and Qaasim with E.T and then over at Nat and Alex with Lucky.

"Jesse brought E.T over," Thomas said, from his spot sitting on the floor near E.T.

"And she got Uncle Miles to give Lucky back!" Alex said, as Lucky tried to lick his face.

"Hey Jesse," Rosalina said, smiling at the band's tutor.

Jesse smiled back at her. "Hey Rosalina."

Rosalina bent down to pet Lucky.

"_And_, I brought your guys' favorite movies over so we could watch them!" Jesse said.

So the band made popcorn, and put in the movies. Nat, Rosalina, David, Qaasim, Thomas, and Cooper were on the couch. Alex was in the egg chair with Lucky. E.T. was lying at David's feet. Jesse was sitting at the counter in the kitchen talking on her phone. (What she usually did when she used to babysit the band.)

Nat put his arm around Rosalina. "Did you get enough sleep?" He whispered.

She nodded.

He nudged her. "Look at Alex."

She looked over at the eleven year old. Alex was sitting upright, but would slowly lean over onto Lucky because he was following asleep, then he would jerk awake. Then the cycle would start all over again. Rosalina smiled. "You should go tell him to go to bed," She whispered.

"Why me? Your supposed to be like the mom," Nat whispered, looking at her.

"_Your _his brother, Nathaniel. Go."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Nat said jokingly, getting up, walking over to Alex, nudging him awake, and telling him to go to bed.

Alex obeyed and got up, with Lucky following him and walked to his and Nat's bedroom.

Nat yawned. "Guys, I think it's getting late."

Jesse got up and turned off the TV. "Do any of you guys need a ride home?" She asked, looking at Thomas, Qaasim, David, and Cooper.

"I could use a ride," Thomas said.

"Me too," David said.

"Why not," Cooper said.

"Sure, I don't think my mom would pick me anyway. My little brother's probably sleeping and she wouldn't leave," Qaasim said.

"Okay, then let's get going," Jesse said walking towards the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She called out.

The guys said their goodbyes and left and Rosalina sighed. "Tired yet?"

"Yeah, actually for once I am."

"Good, maybe you'll finally get some sleep."

"But the question is, are _you _tired? You slept practically the whole day," Nat said as they walked back into the living room.

Rosalina shrugged as they sat down on the couch together. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I think things are getting close to going back to normal," Nat said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?"

"When Jesse brought Lucky over...it just felt like...like when I was twelve, and Alex was nine. It was after we had Lucky for awhile. When things were so much better."

"I could tell Alex was really happy."

"Now we just have to get rid of Stella, and get Alex back home."

"We will. I know we will. And no matter what happens, the guys and I will be right behind you."

* * *

**A/N-Bad ending, I know, I know. Hope you like it! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, if nobody noticed, I have a new ONESHOT posted! I'd love for you guys to review it and get some feedback(: **

**Again, I will not update until I get AT LEAST 2 reviews on EACH chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Wait, so say that again." _

"Rosalina and Alex went back to her house because apparently Stella made dinner for the four of them," Nat explained to his band manager.

_"Didn't they just spend the night there?" _Cooper asked with confusion evident in his voice.

"Yeah, but I guess Stella and Rosalina's dad want them to be more of a 'family'."

_"Something's up with that, don't you think?" _

"I don't know, maybe. But Alex said he's not going to eat much."

_"Why?" _

"Because he's Alex and he's afraid that Stella poisoned the food or something."

_"I don't blame him, this Stella lady sounds crazy." _

"Yeah I know." Nat sighed. He wished he would think of something to get Alex to live back at home. It had been almost two weeks since Alex was placed in foster care, and the current arrangement they had going on, wasn't as good as he thought. It was nice being able to see Alex everyday, and having him sleep here every other day too, but it wasn't the same. Knowing that someone else was technically in charge of Alex, someone he barely knew, wasn't a very comforting feeling. He was glad though that Rosalina was able to take care of Alex when he couldn't. As long as Rosalina was with Alex, the un-comforting feeling wasn't as bad.

_"Nat? You still there?" _

"Yeah sorry, Coop. But hey, I'm gonna go. I...have to do a few things around the apartment. I think I might even try to write some songs or something."

_"Um...okay. But are you sure you'll be okay?" _

"Yeah Cooper, I'll be fine. I just have to...think."

_"Okay, Nat. Whatever you say." _

* * *

After dinner, Mr. Tai volunteered Rosalina to help Stella with the dishes, while he and Alex would go in the living room and "talk for a bit".

Alex looked nervously up at Rosalina who just whispered, "It'll be fine."

So Rosalina helped Stella clear the table, and Alex cautiously followed her father into the living room. When they were finished with the dishes, Rosalina was walking out of the kitchen when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"If you do as I say, no one gets hurt," Stella said quietly.

She nodded nervously.

Stella walked into the living room and Rosalina followed. "Honey, why don't you go on your evening walk to the park?" She smiled sweetly at Mr. Tai.

Mr. Tai stood up from the couch. "I think I will. I'll be back in about an hour or so." When the door was shut, Stella turned to Rosalina. "Go upstairs, now."

Rosalina obeyed immediately. She didn't want to leave Alex, but she knew if she didn't listen, they both might get hurt.

"You too," Stella said to Alex.

Alex followed Rosalina up the stairs. "What's going on?" He whispered.

"Just go with it."

When they got to the top of the stairs, Stella grabbed Rosalina and shoved her into her bedroom.

Rosalina tripped backwards into her room, and fell against one of the bookshelves, and a few frames shattered on the floor around her. She instinctively covered her head. "Why are you doing this?" She shouted. "What do you want with us?"

"If your out of the way, I can marry the man I want."

"What do I have to do with your marriage?"

"It's because of _you _that your father won't marry! With you out of the way, I can finally get what I want!" Stella pulled the door shut, and Rosalina heard a faint click.

She didn't even try to open the door because she already knew what happened. Stella had locked her in her bedroom. "You won't get away with this! My dad will notice!"

Stella laughed. "He doesn't notice you at all, I don't think he'll notice this. And you better not say a word." She must've been talking to Alex. "Now, get in your room and stay there until I get back."

Rosalina could hear Alex's footsteps walking away, and Stella's footsteps walking downstairs and then the front door slam shut. What was she going to do? She looked at the floor. There was little shards of glass around her and some pictures were on the floor. Rosalina picked one up. It was of her and Nat when they were little. She picked up another one. It was of her, her father, and Nat right after they started the Naked Brothers Band. Rosalina could do it anymore. "Alex!" She yelled, running up to the door. "Alex, come here! It's okay, she left!" She heard footsteps in the hallway and then Alex's voice. "Rosalina? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Alex I'm fine. Do you know where she put the key?"

"I think so, but I can't reach it."

Rosalina was trying to think. What could she do? She knew Alex was scared. She knew Stella would eventually come back but she didn't know when. Her father would be home soon, but she wasn't sure if he would notice.

"Rosalina, I have an idea, but I'm going to have to leave. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Be careful, Alex!" She called, while hearing Alex's footsteps running away from the door.

* * *

Alex ran out of the house as fast as he could and ran down the street towards his own apartment. He knew he had to tell Nat. What Nat could actually do, he wasn't sure, but he was panicking, and so was Rosalina. Nat would be the one to keep calm in this type of situation. Alex reached the apartment building and instead of taking the elevator like he usually would, he ran up the stairs, down the hallway and pounded on the door. "Nat! Nat, it's me! Hurry up!"

The door opened a few seconds later. "Alex? What's wrong? Where's Rosalina?"

Alex walked into the apartment. "It's Stella, she locked Rosalina..." Alex trailed off, noticing Kristina sitting in the living room. "Oh...hey Kristina."

"Hey Alex," Kristina said smiling.

"She did what to Rosalina?" Nat asked, looking concerned at Alex.

"She literally pushed Rosalina into her bedroom and there was glass and it shattered, and then they were yelling, and then she locked Rosalina into her room and then left. I don't know what to do!"

"Wait..._you _were at Rosalina's house?" Kristina asked, getting up from the couch and coming over to the brothers.

Alex looked at Nat curiously, but shook away the thought. "We don't have much time. Stella could be back any minute, and Rosalina's locked in her room alone, we have to get her out, Nat!"

"Okay, okay, let's go," Nat said, running towards the door.

Alex followed behind him, not even caring if Kristina followed them. He would find out why she was there later. What mattered right now, was that they get Rosalina out of her bedroom before Stella came back. They ran out of the building, down the block and towards Rosalina's house. Nat was ahead of him the entire time, and Alex was running as fast as he could to keep up. They reached the house and Nat pushed open the door and wasted no time in running up the stairs. It was only then that Alex noticed Kristina was with them. "Kristina, could you wait here? Tell us if someone's coming," Alex said, and without waiting for a response ran upstairs.

"Rosie, are you okay?" Nat asked calmly.

"I-I'm fine. We just need to get the door open," Rosalina called through the door.

Nat tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. "Alex, do you know where Stella put the key?"

"She put in on top of the door."

Nat looked up and sighed. "How are we supposed to reach that?"

The boys looked around the hallway. Suddenly Alex had a thought. "There's a chest in my room that we could push out here and you could stand on it." So together, the boys pushed the large, heavy, wooden chest out into the hallway and Nat stood up on top of it, grabbed the key and gave it to Alex. Alex shoved the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Nat!" Rosalina said, running up and hugging her boyfriend.

"Rosie...are you okay?"

"I am now," She said, letting out a sigh of relief.

He smiled.

Rosalina pulled back and looked at Alex. "Thanks Alex."

Alex smiled. "You'd do the same for me so..."

Nat hopped back up on the chest and returned the key above the door.

Rosalina shut her bedroom door, as Nat and Alex pushed the chest back into his room. They came back out and Nat took her hand. "Let's get out of here."

The three of them walked downstairs and Kristina was still standing there waiting. "Oh, hey Kristina," Rosalina said.

"Hey Rosalina. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Nat tightened his grip on her hand.

"No offense Kristina, but what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Well...actually, I was at your guys' house because I heard someone screaming in Rosalina's house," The former bass player explained. "Then I heard glass shattering so I thought I should tell Nat, because maybe he'd be able to figure out what's wrong. But then Alex came and...you know."

"Thanks for that," Rosalina said, smiling at one of her close friends. "But we really should get out of here, I don't want to be here anymore..."

Nat led them out of the house and the four of them walked down the street back towards the Wolff apartment. "What are we going to do?" He asked, looking at Rosalina.

"We can't tell anyone about this, okay? Especially not my dad," She said.

"Rosie...I don't like keeping these secrets from your dad anymore. I think he needs to know."

"No! He doesn't. Not yet."

He looked at her, silently arguing with her.

"I think you should tell him," Kristina spoke up. "The sooner you do, the sooner you get this person out of your house."

"See, that's exactly why I can't," Rosalina said to Nat.

Nat looked down at the ground, realizing Rosalina was right. If she told her dad about this, he might break up with Stella. And if Stella wasn't dating Rosalina's dad anymore, she'd be free to go anyway she wants to...with Alex.

"I think you should tell Uncle Miles that I'm being fostered by some scary lady," Alex said, looking at Nat.

"He won't listen," Nat said, his anger at his uncle rising. "He never listens."

Rosalina squeezed his hand. "Calm down, it's fine," She said quietly.

They were almost to the apartment building when footsteps behind them, made Nat look over his shoulder to see paparazzi men with cameras. "Aw man," He groaned quietly. "No one say anything."

Kristina, Rosalina, and Alex nodded.

The camera men swarmed the four, snapping pictures and shouting.

"Is Kristina back in the band?"

"Nat are you dating Kristina?"

"Is it true Rosalina's quitting the band?"

"Is the band over?"

The four of them walked into the safety of the apartment building and into the elevator. Once the elevator reached their floor, they walked back to the apartment and Nat spoke up. "If you want you can stay and hang out, Kristina."

"No...I think I'll go. You guys probably have some...things to take care of. But I'll call you later, Rosalina. We should hang out again sometime, the whole band this time."

"Yeah, definitely," Rosalina said, smiling. Kristina left and Rosalina turned to Nat. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and led her into the kitchen. "What is it?"

She sighed. "I'm scared, I'm nervous, and I have no idea what to do."

"What's up?"

"I'm scared because I have no idea what Stella is going to do. I know what she did this time wasn't that bad, but that doesn't mean it can't get worse. I'm nervous because if my dad finds out he might break up with her, and even if that's a good thing, all at once it isn't because of Alex. But I have no idea what to do at all and..."

Nat put his hands on her shoulders. "Rosie, just relax. Everything is going to be fine. You need to calm down, your letting this stuff stress you out way too much."

Rosalina gave him a look. "How's it feel to be on the other end of everything?"

"Actually...it feels pretty good."

She laughed. "Well I'm glad your not stressed out anymore."

He sighed and shook his head. "Trust me, I still am."

"Why?"

"Because, with stuff happening like that now, I don't know how I can feel comfortable with Alex staying with you guys. I mean, it's not you, but if Stella does that to you, what if she does something to Alex next? I don't want anything to happen to either one of you."

"That's for me to worry about, okay? I have to take care of Alex while we're at my house and it was my fault any of this happened."

"No, it's not. It's not your fault at all."

"You don't even know what happened."

"Then what happened?"

"We were eating dinner and my dad volunteered me to help Stella with the dishes. I didn't really want to but I didn't say anything, and everything was going fine but when I went to get Alex in the living room she grabbed me and told me that if I listened to her no one would get hurt. So I just went along with everything, even when she suggested my father should leave. When he did she told me to go upstairs and she told Alex to follow. Then we started yelling, and she pushed me, one of my frames shattered and she shut the door. I was pretty sure she left the house, and I knew Alex was scared but I had to get out and you know the rest," She blurted out.

"Wait, glass shattered? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine."

Nat sighed again. "I'm sorry any of this happened."

"It's not your fault."

"No, I know it's not. But I'm still sorry."

"I can't go back there, Nat. I can't do that to myself or Alex," Rosalina blurted out suddenly.

"It's okay, Rosie. We'll just -"

"Nat?"

The teens looked to the doorway of the kitchen to see Alex standing there. "What's up, Alex?" Nat asked.

Alex walked into the kitchen over to his brother. "Do we have to go back there?"

Rosalina looked at Nat, who shrugged. "I'm not really sure, Alex."

"I don't want to go back."

"We don't want you to go back. I don't want either of you to go back."

"We'll figure something out," Rosalina spoke up. "We always do...right?" She looked hopefully at Nat.

He nodded. "Of course we will."

* * *

**A/N-Guys, today it just hit me. Nat's going to college soon. He's almost out of high school. Alex is just starting high school. They grew up so fasstt...where did the time go? **

**LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you all are liking the story!(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with Stella. And since that day, things just rolled down hill. Stella and Mr. Tai's relationship had been getting worse. Eventually, the bad relationship with Mr. Tai pushed Stella over the edge. She began regularly abusing Rosalina and Alex when Mr. Tai or anyone else wasn't around. This news had to come to Nat from a very upset and breathless Rosalina one evening. But what could he do? Rosalina wouldn't let him say anything to her father, or to anyone else, especially the other guys. So all he could do was sit by and watch his best friend and his little brother get hurt and then comfort them afterwards.

Then one day, Rosalina came running through the apartment door, alone. "Nat! Nat, where are you!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, rushing up to her.

"It's...it's Stella. She and my dad broke up. She left and she took Alex with her!"

"What? Where is she going?"

"I don't know, I tried to get my dad to say something. I even showed him how Alex and I were abused...but he didn't believe me." By now Rosalina was in tears.

...

A few days later, Nat contacted Cooper to tell him something he never thought he'd say. "The Naked Brothers Band is over."

_"What? Why? Nat, don't make any big decisions." _

"Coop, you don't get it. Stella and Rosalina's dad broke up, and she took Alex with her. We don't have a drummer."

_"Oh..."_

"Yeah...but I gotta go Cooper. Could you tell the guys for me?"

_"...Alright. Sure thing, Nat. I'll talk to you later." _

Nat hung up with his manager, and turned to Rosalina.

"Nat...I'm so sorry. I should've let you say something earlier. This is all my fault."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault, Rosie. Don't say that."

"It is too. I should have told my dad, we should have told someone. I should have never let this happen."

"Rosie, calm down. It's okay, I don't blame you."

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked quietly.

Nat sighed. "I don't know."

Rosalina leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed too. "We'll get through this. Your not alone, okay?"

"I know. I'm glad I'm going through it with you."

...

Four years passed very slowly for Nat Wolff and Rosalina Tai. The guys turned eighteen and Rosalina turned twenty. Nat was going to soon graduate high school, and Rosalina was taking online college classes so that she could stay with Nat. The band became a thing of the past, and only rarely did anyone ever talk about it. The boys and Rosalina eventually became normal kids, and then young adults. Rosalina now lived at the Wolff apartment but visited her dad every other day. Nat still hung out with the guys, but not as much as they did.

Now today was the day that Alex would come back home. Nat had turned eighteen 6 months ago, was maintaining high grades, _and _he had a small job so Child Protective Services decided it was time for Alex to come home.

The brothers' uncle stopped contacting them when Nat turned seventeen, and they hadn't heard anything from him since.

"Nat, hurry up, Alex will be here soon!" Rosalina called into his bedroom.

Nat opened the door and walked down the hallway to the living room.

Rosalina was working on her laptop, and when he walked in she shut it.

"Hey."

"Hey, you ready?" She asked, getting up and walking over to him.

He grinned at her. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually nervous."

She rolled her eyes. "He's your brother."

"Yeah, but do you realize how much he could've changed? What about the friends he's made, what Stella put him through, what kind of school he went to, did he have time to write music, does he even like music anymore..."

"Nat, your starting to sound like you did when you were fourteen. I thought you got over that."

He took a deep breath. "Your right."

Someone knocked at the front door.

"I'll get it," Nat said, walking over to the door. He opened the door and saw a sight he never expected...

* * *

"Nat! Nat, wake up! Wake up!"

He jerked awake and looked around. He was laying on the living room floor and out of breath. The apartment was dark, and the only thing that depicted where he was the light of the moon shining in the windows on the wall on the left side of him.

"Are you okay?" Rosalina asked, supporting herself on her elbow. She was looking Nat over carefully.

"Yeah, yeah...fine," Nat said, running his hands through his hair.

"It was just a nightmare, Nat."

**(A/N-HA! You thought I was skipping around didn't you? Did that scare you? (: Haha sorry guys.) **

"I know...it just felt so real."

"What happened?"

"Stella started abusing both of you, then she broke up with your dad and took Alex with her. Then we all grew up, and then when Alex came back..." He trailed off, covering his face. "I don't even know."

"You've never had a nightmare before. Are you sure your okay?"

He sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Here, get up," She said standing up.

Nat looked up at her curiously. "Why?"

"Just c'mon!" She pulled on his arm.

He stood up next to her. "Okay, okay."

Rosalina walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light.

He squinted at the brightness of the light as his eyes adjusted. "What are we doing in the kitchen?"

She walked over to the refrigerator, took out a bottle of water, and tossed it to him.

Nat caught the water and looked at Rosalina questioningly. "Why..."

"Because Nat your practically soaked because you sweat so much, you need to calm down."

Nat sighed and sat down at the table.

She sat down across from him. "He's fine, Nat. He's here, he's home, and he's in his room sleeping. None of that happened, and it won't ever happen."

"Thank you," He said grinning at her.

Suddenly Alex walked into the kitchen, squinting at the light, and rubbing his left eye. His hair was messy and he was in his pajamas. "What's going on?"

Rosalina glanced at Nat, who looked hopefully at her. "Nothing, we were just talking. Everything's okay, Alex. Sorry we woke you."

"Yeah Alex, it's fine. Go back to sleep," Nat said over his shoulder to his little brother.

Alex sighed. "Whatever," He mumbled, and turned to walk back to his bedroom.

"Will you be okay now?" Rosalina asked as soon as she heard Alex's door close.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Ok Mr. Sweaty, let's go back to bed," She said getting up from the table.

"Sure but one more thing Rosie."

She looked at him.

He smiled, trying to hold back a laugh. "Give me a hug."

Rosalina laughed. "No way, your all gross."

"I just want one hug."

"Only in your dreams, Nathaniel."

"C'mon Rosie, please," Nat said, stepping closer to her.

She backed away from him. "Not gonna happen."

"You know you want to."

She turned and ran out of the kitchen and blindly through the dark living room. She was just about to pass the purple couch, when Nat grabbed her around the waist, spun her around, hugged her tightly, then set her back down. "Your so gross."

Nat laughed. "You know I love you." He kissed her head.

"Yeah, thanks. Now go to bed," Rosalina said sarcastically.

He walked over to their blankets on the floor, and Rosalina turned off the kitchen light. They laid back down. "Thanks Rosie."

"For what?"

"For sticking with me. If I were my own best friend, I wouldn't have any idea what to do."

"Yes you would."

Nat shook his head. "No way. I'd be lost. I don't know how you do it."

"Maybe it's because I'm used to dealing with so much at once."

"But you don't deserve it."

"Thanks."

* * *

The next morning, Nat and Rosalina got up, cleaned up the living room, and Rosalina forced Nat to take a shower.

_"Craaazy caaar, to lead me nowhere, lead me nowhere, actually it's made for that, made for that..." _

Rosalina picked up her cell phone. "Hey Coop. What's up?"

_"Hey Rosalina, is Nat there? I tried calling him but he didn't answer." _

"He's in the shower right now."

_"Oh, well when he gets out, could you ask him to call me? I need to talk to him." _

"Sure, Cooper."

_"Thanks Rosalina, but I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up her cell phone and sighed. Cooper didn't usually call unless it was something important. But she couldn't think of anything that could be wrong.

"Rosalina?" Alex asked, coming into the living room.

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He sat down in the egg chair. "Are we going to have to go back there? I mean, back to your house."

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Do you think Nat is gonna be okay?" He asked, looking right at her.

Rosalina looked up behind him to see Nat standing there, with his hair slightly damp from his shower. She was about to say something to him, when he shook his head. She looked back at Alex. "I think he'll be fine."

"I'm worried about him. I think it's my fault he's so stressed out."

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault, Alex. You've just been caught in this. And don't worry too much about Nat," She glanced up at her boyfriend, who was smiling now. "I'll take care of him."

"Thanks, Rosalina."

Nat walked over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Cooper called. He said to call him back."

The older Wolff brother sighed. "Ok, I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen.

"What do you think Cooper had to say?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. But it must be something important."

He shrugged. "He might just want to talk to Nat."

Nat came back into the living room. "It's Matt Pinfield again."

"People still watch that show?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Apparently, because he's claiming the band is over and people are believing him."

"But you said so yourself on live TV that we're just taking a break."

Nat shrugged. "I guess people don't believe me."

Suddenly the house phone rang, making the three of them jump. "I got it," Nat said, reaching for the phone. "Hello?"

Rosalina and Alex listened to Nat's end of the conversation.

"Uncle Miles, I need to tell you something."

Rosalina and Alex looked at each other. Could Nat finally have given his uncle a chance?

"I know you think that Alex is better off in a foster home, and I understand why. But...it would mean a lot to me if you could talk to Child Protective Services to try to get him to come back home. Because I miss him, and he's my brother. I care about him. And..." Nat trailed off, looking at Rosalina.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"I know who he's staying with. The woman isn't very safe. She's abusive."

"Uncle Miles, _please, _I wouldn't have called you if I didn't mean it. I promise that I'll bring up my grades, and I'll take the best care of Alex that I can. But I can't quit the band because Alex and I love it. It's what my...It's what _our _parents would have wanted us to do. Ok, bye."

"What happened?" Rosalina asked.

"Can I show you guys something?" He asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Sure, what is it?"

Nat walked over to the piano. "I wrote a song."

"Of course he did," Alex joked.

"Okay, well it's not finished, but I'm working on it."

"Well play it already!" Rosalina urged.

_"I've become a distant figure in your rearview mirror,_

_Fading fast and disappearing into plain thin air, _

_Calm down, calm down, let the breeze run through your hair, _

_Calm down, calm down, ease your feet of in the sea, and let it wash away your troubles,_

_I'm the fool, I'm the clown and let it all spin 'round. Now I'm tryin' to find my bearings but I'm all pinned out,_

_Calm down, calm down, let the breeze run through your hair, _

_Calm down, calm down, ease your feet of in the sea and let it wash away your trouble..." _

Nat stopped playing and looked up at his little brother and his girlfriend. "What do you think?"

"It was amazing," Rosalina said smiling.

"That was great, bro," Alex complimented with a smile.

"Really?"

"Definitely," Rosalina and Alex said together.

The older Wolff brother smiled.

"When did you have time to write this though?" Rosalina asked, walking over to the piano and picking up the lyrics sheet.

"Do you think I stare at the ceiling all night?"

"Well, I was hoping you slept at night, but I guess this is something too."

"Should I show this to the guys?" He asked.

"I would," Rosalina said immediately.

"Sure, they need to get more mature anyway," Alex joked.

* * *

**A/N-Sorry it was a bad ending, I wanted to get this out before my laptop died. Hope you guys liked it! **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, to be honest, I'm on writer's block for 'Mystery Girl' so I don't know when that will be updated. And then along with that, I have to write a story for school and I'm really no good at that so I'm actually pretty busy. **

**I'm really excited! More people are beginning to write NBB fanfictions! I love reading them so if you know any good ones I should read, let me know!(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That afternoon, the usually sunny, bright summer sky had turned gray, dark and cloudy and a thunderstorm was now in full effect. Rosalina, Nat, and Alex stayed inside all day. Alex was playing video games in the Fuzzy Room, and Nat and Rosalina were sitting on the couch together.

Nat looked out the window as lightning flashed into the apartment. "Pretty bad storm, huh?"

Rosalina nodded. "I hate thunderstorms. I hate any kind of storms."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I just do."

He wanted to get her mind off of the thunderstorm so he immediately changed the subject. "Do you remember when we were little, and you used to make up stories to tell me and the guys?"

Rosalina smiled. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

Nat grinned. "Tell me one."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay...well...once there was a boy and girl. They were best friends. One day the boy's family was beginning to have problems and he didn't know what to do. The girl wanted to help the boy as much as she could so she stayed with him, because she knew he needed someone. No matter what happens, she knew that she needed to be there for him. And even though at first the boy didn't want any help, she stuck by him anyway."

"Were your stories always based off of something?"

"Sometimes...and sometimes I actually did make them up."

"They were more interesting when we were younger."

She laughed as lightning flashed into the apartment. The lights flickered and went out. The apartment was completely black.

"Na-a-a-a-a-at!" Alex shouted from the Fuzzy Room.

"Calm down, Alex, don't move. We'll be right there," Nat shouted back to him.

He stood up from the couch. "Here grab my hand so we can go get Alex."

"I'd love to, but I can't even see your hand," Rosalina said.

Nat reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, but accidentally dropped it. "Dang it."

"Smooth move."

He sighed. "Just reach out and try to grab my hand we have to go get Alex."

Rosalina cautiously took Nat's hand, he pulled her into a standing position, and they slowly made their way towards the Fuzzy Room. They could hear Lucky's tags jingling nearby somewhere.

"Alex, are you okay?" Nat called out.

"Yeah, I guess!" Alex called back.

Nat led Rosalina towards the Fuzzy Room, but stopped suddenly. "Wait a second, don't you have your phone?"

Rosalina reached into her pocket. "Here," She handed to him. "I'll wait here and you go get Alex."

"I'm right here," Alex said.

"Good, then lets all go get some flashlights." Nat led them back to the kitchen to get the flashlights. Once he handed one to Alex, Alex turned to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm going to go do some writing. Maybe I'll get a good song out of it."

"Is this how you guys write your best songs? In the dark when it's raining?" Rosalina asked.

Nat shrugged. "How do you think I wrote 'Rosalina'?"

She grinned. "Whatever."

They walked back into the living room and Rosalina picked up Nat's phone. They sat back on the couch as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed through the apartment. Rosalina leaned her head on Nat's shoulder. "You know you never told me what your uncle said."

He sighed again. "When I told him about Alex he said he was going to look into it. I told him that whether he liked it or not that we were going to continue the band because our parents wanted us to do it."

"What'd he say to that?"

Nat looked away. "He said he had to go," He mumbled.

Rosalina hooked her arm through his. "It'll get better. I promise."

"But how do you know?"

"Do you remember when my dad got divorced?"

"Which time?" Nat joked.

She smiled but said, "All of the times."

He nodded.

"Every time he got married, I thought that this would be the time...the time when he'd finally settle down, and I could have a real stepmother. But then he got divorced each time...and I stopped opening myself up to people because I was afraid of it happening again."

"Yeah...and then I told you that it's okay to be cautious, but you shouldn't completely close yourself off to people."

"And I said that I didn't."

"Yes you were, you barely even talked to me. I had to drag it out of you."

"The point is, you promised me that it would get better, and even if I didn't believe you, it did."

He sighed again. "But look where we are now."

"Nat, it'll get better. I know it will. Your uncle finally listened to you, that's good in itself."

"Hey Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that everything happens for a reason?"

"Well what kind of things are you talking about?"

"Like this...Alex leaving, the band stopping, my parents dying..."

Rosalina pulled away from him. "Nat, look at me."

He looked at her sadly.

"None of this is your fault. You had no control over any of this. Everything that's happened, it's terrible. Your just an innocent person that all this happened to. You cannot blame yourself for any of this. It's not your fault that your mom died, it's not your fault that your dad died. It's not your fault that Alex was taken away from you, it's not your fault that the band needed to take a break. None of this is your fault, do you understand? Do not blame yourself for this."

"But Rosie..."

"But nothing. If any of this was in your control it wouldn't have happened."

* * *

Before they went to bed, they switched off all the lights in case the power went back on while they were asleep. Rosalina was curled up in one of the seats of the couch, Alex was already asleep in the egg chair like he'd been so many times before, and Nat was trying to get comfortable in the seat next to Rosalina.

"Nat," She said. "If your not comfortable lay on the purple couch."

"No, I'm fine," He insisted.

"You deserve a good night's sleep. Just sleep on the purple couch or on the floor."

He got up and flipped over the yellow couch onto the purple couch. "Happy?"

"Very much so."

...

A few hours later, Rosalina was woken up by a noise behind her. She opened her eyes. The apartment was still dark, Alex was still sleeping in the egg chair in front of her, Lucky was softly snoring in one of the seats nearby, so she assumed it was Nat who woke up. She could hear him get up so she quickly shut her eyes. She could almost sense him standing over her, making sure she was asleep. Rosalina slowly shifted in her seat. Once she did, she could hear him get up, walk out of the living room and down the hallway. She cautiously sat up, to see where he was going.

He walked into the Fuzzy Room.

She quietly got up and followed him. She slowly tiptoed down the hallway, and stopped in the door way of the Fuzzy Room because she heard Nat quietly singing.

"Sometimes we laugh, to keep from crying. Sometimes we smile, to keep from frowning. Sometimes we hate, to keep from loving. Sometimes we hide, so we can be found. You don't know and I don't care, what is right and what is fair. That won't get you anywhere and I find it surreal. I feel alone, walking down the street. I feel alone, with the people I meet. I feel alone, with all my friends. I feel alone, till the end. And I sit all alone lookin' out at the gray night sky. No one to hear but a car driving by. I look at the children the good are so hard to find. I sit in my room and I play my piano..." He was sitting by the window, looking out onto the street.

"Nat, I have a question for you."

Nat jumped at the sudden sound of her voice but relaxed again. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question."

He sighed.

"So why are you?" She asked, walking over and sitting next to him.

"I needed to think."

"You do enough of that during the day, Nat. I'm really starting to worry about you."

"I need to ask you something though."

"What is it?"

"What should I do?"

"You talked to your uncle right?"

He nodded.

"And you already announced about the band?"

He nodded again.

"So you can't do anything else. You just need to sit back and let it run it's course. And me and Alex will be right there with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And who knows, maybe first thing tomorrow your uncle will call saying he got custody of Alex. Or maybe tomorrow CPS will call and say they've reconsidered everything and Alex will come home."

"Everything'll turn out fine, Nat. I promise. You just have to wait."

He smiled. "Thanks Rosie."

"Now will you please go back to bed and sleep until _at least _7 o'clock?"

"Okay, fine. I will."

* * *

"Hi! You've reached the Wolff family," Came Mr. Wolff's voice.

"And we can't come to the phone right now," Alex's voice said laughing.

"Leave a message after the beep!" Nat's voice finished.

"Nat, it's your Uncle Miles. I have some good news for you. Alex will be coming home later today. I convinced CPS to reconsider everything. You really are a good older brother for him, Nat. And I'm proud of you. Be sure to call me after Alex comes home. I'll talk you then." The answering machine beeped.

Nat woke up suddenly to the answer machine beeping. He jumped off the couch and ran over to the machine. He replayed the message from his uncle. He ran back over to the couch. "Rosie, wake up. I have to show you something."

Rosalina groaned. "What is it, Nat?"

"Get up, I need to show you something."

She slowly got up from her curled up position on the couch, and followed Nat over the answering machine.

He replayed the message for her and by then she was wide awake. "That's great! Now all we have to do is make sure Alex is at my house when CPS comes to bring him home."

Nat ran over to Alex who was still asleep in the egg chair. "Alex, wake up! Wake up, I have to tell you something!"

Alex groaned and put it pillow over his head. "What time is it?"

"Who cares, you get to come stay back home!"

Alex pulled the pillow off his head. "Really? So that means no more Stella?"

"Yeah!"

"And we can keep the band?"

"Yeah, the band can get back together!"

Rosalina walked over to the brothers. "I'm sure my dad will call us, so we don't have to worry about that."

"Wait, what time is it?" Alex asked.

Nat checked his cell phone. "It's...7:13."

"In the morning? I'm going back to sleep," Alex said, curling back up into the egg chair.

"I can't sleep now," Nat said shrugging.

Rosalina groaned. "Seriously?"

He grinned. "Hey the deal was sleep till 7 o'clock."

"Whatever."

"You were right, everything did get better...wait a second. You were strangely accurate about that. Did you know something?"

"Well...I may have been talking to Jesse, who's been talking to your uncle."

"Since when?"

She laughed. "I don't know..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He grinned wider.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise! I almost told you last night when I saw how upset you were, but I wanted you to find out on your own."

"I hate you, you know that," Nat joked.

Rosalina laughed. "Love you too!"

* * *

**A/N-Sorry for the bad ending but OMG guys, are there any fans of Allie out there? I was on Twitter and her mom tweeted a video of one of Allie's commercials when she was little! It was soo cute! It was advertising the Barney banjo! I'd seen that commercial so many times, and I had no idea it was her until now! Okay, fangirl moment over. **

**REVIEW!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would have finished the season...**

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, well, I just want to let everyone know: the story is NOT over! I've got a few chapters left! **

**Mystery Girl will be updated soon(: I hope everyone is enjoying the stories on here now! I LOVE all of them!(: **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The next day the sky was still cloudy, but Alex and Rosalina walked from the apartment to Rosalina's house anyway. Alex was glad this was the last time they would have to do this. Not that he didn't like Rosalina's house, he just didn't like a person in that house. They reached the house and walked inside.

"Where have you two been?" Stella demanded immediately.

"Nowhere important," Rosalina said. She knew that she could say whatever she wanted because she knew that as long as Alex was going to leave, they would be safe. And she would be perfectly fine if Stella broke up with her father.

"Well, just so you both know, Alex is out of here. The social worker called and is picking him up sometime today."

"That's cool," Rosalina said shrugging. "C'mon Alex, let's go get your stuff."

They both walked upstairs to Alex's room. Rosalina shut the door behind them. "Do you have your stuff ready?"

Alex nodded. "Be careful what you say, Rosalina. I don't want her to get angry and begin to really abuse you now that I'm leaving."

"Now you sound like Nat. Don't worry Alex, I'll be fine."

"Thanks for helping me."

"Your like my little brother, of course I'm going to help you."

"What do you think Uncle Miles is going to do?"

"I really don't know, Alex but I think he's pretty sorry for treating Nat and you like he did."

"Alex! Rosalina! Someone is here for you!" Stella called up to them.

Alex and Rosalina ran downstairs to see Mr. Welsch standing by the front door.

"Good afternoon, Alex," He said.

Alex nodded at Mr. Welsch.

"You must be Rosalina Tai, correct?" Mr. Welsch asked, looking at Rosalina.

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Are you her mother?" He asked, looking at Stella.

"No," Rosalina said, at the same time Stella said, "Yes."

"She's not," Rosalina said. "She's my father's girlfriend."

"Well, no matter who she is, we've gotten word of screaming and other disturbing noises coming from this house for the past few weeks. So it is my job to ask a few questions. First of all, Rosalina has this woman been abusing you or Alex?"

Rosalina glanced at Stella, who was keeping an unreadable expression on her face. Alex looked worried. "Um..."

"Please be honest, Rosalina," Mr. Welsch said.

"Yes...she does."

"You live with your father as well, correct? Your mother died when you were young?"

Rosalina nodded.

"Where is your father?"

"I'm not sure..."

"If this woman continues to bother you after three days, give us a call,' Mr. Welsch told Rosalina. He turned to Stella. "This is your first and last warning ma'am. I'll be back in three days to check up on this house." He turned back to Alex. "Are you ready Alex?"

Alex nodded, letting a small grin show. "Bye Rosalina."

"Bye Alex," She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Mr. Welsch and Alex left the house. The minute the door closed Stella started talking. "Listen you brat, I just want to let you know that I'm not going anywhere. Hopefully they'll take you away to another foster home and I won't have to look at you ever again."

"Where _is _my father?"

"Nowhere you need to know."

Rosalina was torn. She wanted to race back to Nat's apartment before Alex got there to tell him. She wanted to get out of this house all together. But she was also worried about her father. She was worried that he was hurt, because she hadn't actually seen him in days. "Where is he?" She demanded.

Before Stella could answer a knock came from the door. She tightly gripped Rosalina's arm and pushed her into the living room.

Rosalina fell onto the ground. She was about to push herself up, but Stella stopped her.

"Stay here," She whispered harshly. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Um...is Rosalina here?"

Rosalina's eyes widened. It was Nat! What was he doing here?

"No...I don't even know a Rosalina."

Should she get up? Should she wait for Nat to leave and then deal with Stella about her father?

"You have to know Rosalina, she lives here. She's lived here for about five years. Now where is she?" Nat asked.

"I don't know what your talking about, I don't even know who you are."

Rosalina got up and slowly walked towards the front door. "Nat?"

"Rosalina, are you okay?" He asked, looking past Stella and at Rosalina.

She pushed past Stella. "I'm fine." She looked back at Stella. "Let's go."

The two of them walked away from Rosalina's house without saying a word. Nat wasn't sure what just happened so he only held Rosalina's hand tightly to reassure her. He glanced at his girlfriend just to reassure _himself _that she was okay, when he noticed a bruise on her arm. "Rosie..." He mumbled staring at her arm.

She looked at him, then where he was staring and pulled her sleeve down farther to cover the bruise. "It's nothing."

"Did Stella...?" He trailed off, already guessing the answer.

"Nat, it's nothing," Rosalina snapped at him.

Even if she was becoming angry with him, Nat wasn't going to be put off so easily. He stopped walking. "Rosie, if Stella is seriously hurting you, you can't expect me to just let it go."

"That's exactly what I'm expecting you to do. Look Nat, we don't have time for my problems right now. I already told Child Protective Services and it'll be taken care of. But you cannot tell my dad or anyone else. We need to get back to your apartment as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Alex left my house! That's why. Didn't you notice he wasn't with me? If your not home when Alex gets there, who knows what'll happen. We can't risk that."

Instead of replying, Nat pulled Rosalina as they began running towards the apartment. When they reached it, they raced up the stairs and into the apartment. Once they were finally in the safety of the apartment, they both let out a sigh of relief.

"See, I told you everything's fine," Nat said.

"I'm surprised their not here yet, they left probably twenty minutes ago. It doesn't take that long to get from my house to here," Rosalina noticed.

"Maybe something happened," He said, beginning to panic.

"I'm sure nothing happened, and if something did, they would call you, or it's probably nothing major. Alex is on his way here, safe and sound," She reassured him.

Nat's cell phone ringing made both of them jump. He relaxed when he pulled out the phone and saw it was Cooper calling him. "Hey Coop, what's up?"

_"Nat...have you gotten any calls recently?" _

"No...why? What's going on? Are you okay? Are the guys okay?"

_"We're all fine...but I was wondering if you knew about Alex." _

"What about Alex? Is he okay?"

_"He was in a car accident, its nothing serious, but it's on TV just because paparazzi saw it was Alex." _

"A car accident?! Where at?"

_"It looks like its at the intersection right to get on to the block of your apartment building." _

"Okay, thanks Coop. We'll call you back." Nat quickly hung up and grabbed Rosalina again. "Hurry up, we gotta go."

"What's wrong? What happened? Shouldn't we wait for Alex?" Rosalina asked, running beside Nat as they reached the elevator.

"It is Alex. Cooper said he was in a minor car accident at the intersection. It was on TV."

"It can't be minor if it was on TV," Rosalina said.

"It's only on TV because they knew Alex was in it."

Rosalina didn't ask anymore questions, she knew Nat wasn't thinking straight right now, and she could tell. She just hurried to keep up with him as they ran through the lobby, and down the street towards the accident. There was already two ambulances on the street and police blocking everything off.

Nat weaved through the crowd, trying to find his brother.

A police officer stopped him before he could get too close to the car. "I'm sorry young man, but I can't let you any closer."

"You don't understand, that's my little brother in the accident. I'm the only family he's got left. Please, you have to let me see him."

The officer eyed Rosalina who was standing behind Nat, trying to look at the accident.

"She's our step sister, please, you have to let us see him. I need to know he's okay. You don't understand what we've been through."

The police man seemed to become sympathetic. "He's in the ambulance over there. He's not too bad though." He pointed them in the direction of one of the ambulances.

Nat thanked the man and he pulled Rosalina toward the ambulance. They reached it, but again were stopped by some paramedics. Before Nat could even begin to explain, they heard a voice from behind the paramedics.

"Nat!"

The paramedics moved aside to reveal Alex sitting on the edge of the open ambulance.

Nat rushed over to his brother and wrapped him in a tight yet gentle hug. "Alex, your never leaving my sight again."

"Oh great," Alex groaned.

Nat released his little brother to look him over.

Alex had a few marks on his arms that would definitely become bruises and he had a few scratches on his face and arms. "Part of the windshield and the window shattered," Alex explained. "But I'm okay."

"Will he be okay?" Rosalina asked one of the paramedics.

"We want to bring him back to the hospital just to be safe," The paramedic said. "But he should be okay after about a week or so."

"Can we go with him?" Nat asked.

"Who are you exactly?" The other paramedic asked.

"I'm his brother, and this is our step sister," Nat replied as if he was used to saying it by now.

"Alright, go ahead."

The three of them got into the ambulance and the paramedics shut the doors behind them. "What happened, Alex?" Nat asked.

"I'm...actually not sure. I don't remember much."

Nat looked at Rosalina worriedly, who looked relieved. "That's normal. It's probably better that he doesn't remember it anyway. As long as he has the rest of his memory, everything will be fine."

"How are you Alex?" Nat asked.

"I'm okay, I swear."

"I was so worried about you, we both were," The older Wolff brother said. "Your never staying anywhere without me again, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Nat."

"I know you will be, I mean me," He said smiling.

* * *

**A/N-It's NOT over! I've got a few chapters left and then I'll work on 'Mystery Girl'. That sound good? I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I have 7 projects for school and i haven't had the time to write. Don't worry, I won't give up yet!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-I ****DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Well, here I am trying my best to update for you guys. I apolgize in advance for any errors. I read this chapter over a few times and didn'f catch any but I'm not completely sure. **

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

Once they reached the hospital, the paramedics walked Nat, Alex, and Rosalina inside but when they reached double doors they told Nat and Rosalina that they had to leave Alex from this point.

"But why?" Nat asked, not wanting to leave his brother.

"We have to check him over. It'll be easier if he's alone," A nurse, who was holding Alex by the shoulders explained.

Alex squirmed away from the nurse and hid behind Nat and Rosalina. "Don't let them take me," He told them.

Rosalina's heart went out to Alex. He was probably having some separation anxiety from Nat because of the accident. She had a feeling he lied when he said he didn't remember what happened.

"Please, couldn't we stay with him?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm sorry, these are the rules." The nurse walked over to take Alex and led him towards the double doors.

"No, wait! Nat! Rosalina!" Alex called, trying to pull away from her.

"Alex!" Nat called stepping forward to get his little brother, but Rosalina pulled him back. "Rosie, what are you-?"

"Just let him go, Nat. There's nothing we can do," She said, keeping a firm, but gentle grip on his arm.

He struggled to get away from her, and he almost got away but Rosalina had a strong hold on him. He finally stopped struggling when Alex was out of sight.

"I'm sorry," Rosalina said, loosening her grip on his arm and moving to hold his hand.

He sighed, but refused to look at her.

She led him over to one of the chairs away from everyone in the lobby. "Nat, please look at me," Rosalina said quietly.

Nat seemed to force himself to turn his head. His entire expression told her everything. He was exhuasted, he was upset, he was worried, and most of all, he was scared.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"You don't know that," He said quietly.

"I do, because he's Alex. He's the boy who took you on a dudecation, and the one who has had countless skateboarding accidents and always gets right back on. And I know because your Nat, one of the strongest guys I know."

"But I've been away from him for so long...what if something happens?"

Rosalina was finally beginning to understand. Both of them were having some separation anxiety, for different reasons. "Nat, how long have you felt like this?"

He looked down.

"Tell me," She encouraged him.

"Since I had that nightmare," Nat mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought maybe...maybe you'd think I had too many problems or too many worries or something, because I was worried about being separated from my little brother."

"Why would I think that?"

He shrugged.

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything. I promise you, I won't judge you for any of it."

"God Rosie, I just...I'm so worried about him and I feel so bad because didn't you see his face when he hid behind us? I'm supposed to be his older brother and I feel like I let him down."

"Of course I did, and trust me I feel bad too. But we can't go against the rules. He'll be ok, Nat."

Nat leaned back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"Promise me that you won't stress anymore. Or for the rest of the summer."

"I don't know about that, Rosie."

"Promise me, Nathaniel."

He finally let a smile show. "Okay, babe. I promise."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him gently.

"Is anyone here for Alex Wolff?" A doctor asked.

"We are," Nat said as they stood up.

"He's finished being checked over from the accident. Besides the bruises and a few scratches, he should be ok. However," The doctor motioned for them to step aside. "We're going to have to ask all of you about the bruises he already has."

Nat shot Rosalina a worried glance, who only tightened her grip on his hand. "Of course."

They followed the doctor through the double doors and to an exam room. The doctor opened the door to reveal Alex laying on the exam table. He sat up quickly when the door opened. "Nat!" He jumped off the exam table, winced as he did so, and ran over to hug his older brother.

Nat patted his brother gently on the back.

The door opened again and a police officer walked in. "If you don't mind I'd like to ask each of you kids a few questions."

Alex stayed close to Nat and Rosalina took Nat's hand again.

"Yes, sir," Nat said.

~NBB~

After the police officer finished questioning them, Nat called Jesse to pick them up from the hospital. She offered to stay and cook them dinner, while Rosalina took Nat and Alex into the living room.

"Alex?" She asked.

He looked up at her.

"Can you answer me something?"

He nodded.

"When the nurse took you away and you saw Nat didn't try and stop her, did you feel scared?"

Alex nodded. "A little."

"But didn't you know that you'd see him again?"

"Yeah, but I mean...what if something happened?"

Rosalina looked at Nat.

"Alex, even after all of this is over, and no matter what happens, we'll always be family. I'm stuck with you, and your stuck with me," Nat said.

"Darn," Alex joked.

Nat smiled. "I'm glad your okay, Alex."

"Me too," Rosalina added.

"Guys, dinner's ready," Jesse called to them.

After dinner, the three of them were exhausted and agreed to go to bed. Alex curled up in the egg chair, just like usual and Nat and Rosalina were laying on the floor nearby.

"Rosalina?" Alex said, while they were waiting for Nat to come back from the bathroom.

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Thanks for taking care of me...and Nat." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Your welcome. I'm glad I could help."

He leaned back in the egg chair just as Nat came back.

"Goodnight, Alex," Nat said.

"Night," Alex sighed, turning over.

Nat turned off the lamp in the living room and laid down next to Rosalina.

"Tonight you're going to sleep. No late night talks, no sitting in the kitchen after you go to the bathroom, no stressing. Just sleep," Rosalina reminded him.

"I will, I promise, Rosie. But after I say one thing."

"What?"

"I love you."

Rosalina smiled. He never said that to her before, but he was choosing now, probably one of the most unromantic spots to say it and she didn't care. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N-Again sorry for any errors! Hope you guys enjoyed it!(: **

**Review please(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**I know some of you might be waiting for Mystery Girl to be updated, and trust me I'm working on it!(: Again, I still don't have a laptop so I'm using my iPod. Please excuse any errors(: **

* * *

The next morning Nat awoke to someone pounding on the front door. He slowly got up and walked over to the door. "Can I help you?" He asked sleepily.

"You're Nat Wolff?" A police officer asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Your younger brother is Alex Wolff?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to talk to both of you about the questions we asked you yesterday."

"Of course...could you give us a minute? You can wait in the kitchen."

"Sure."

Nat showed the police officer into the kitchen then ran back into the living room. He shook Rosalina awake and picked up Alex.

"Nat what's wrong? What's going on?" Rosalina asked sleepily.

He didn't answer and led her into his and Alex's room. After he shut the door he put Alex on the bed. "There's a police officer here, he wants to talk to us about yesterday."

"Yesterday...you mean when they talked to us about Alex?"

"Yeah, when they found bruises on him."

"I hated that...I'll never forget them searching me," Rosalina said, shuddering at the memory.

"I know I'll never forget it when they did me...but get dressed in the bathroom and I'll wake up Alex and we'll both get dressed," Nat said.

She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"Alex...Alex, c'mon dude wake up."

Alex groaned. "Leave me alone."

"You gotta get up Alex, there's an officer here who wants to talk to us," Nat said, throwing some clothes at Alex.

"An officer?" Alex asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, he's the same guy from yesterday," He said, as he changed his clothes.

Alex quickly got changed too and Rosalina came out of the bathroom.

"Let's go," Nat said, taking Rosalina's hand.

The three of them walked into the kitchen.

"We can sit down," Nat said, and the three of them sat on one side of the table and the officer sat on the other side.

"I was never able to introduce myself. I'm Officer James Laurence."

Nat nodded in greeting and Rosalina gave him a polite smile.

"Now, as you obviously know, we have determined that Alex, and...you must be Rosalina," Officer Laurence said, nodding at Rosalina. "have been abused. We've contacted Stella Rodriguez, and she's been taken into custody."

"That's great, but why do you need to talk to us?" Rosalina asked.

"Because, we just wanted to alert you to the changes in the case. I also needed to ask Nat and Alex some questions, privately."

"Sure," Rosalina said, getting up but once again just like he did when Mr. Welsch was here Nat grabbed her wrist.

"She's like family, we don't mind her staying," Nat said.

"Can I talk to him for a few minutes?" Rosalina asked Officer Laurence.

"Of course."

Nat and Rosalina both got up and walked into the front hallway.

"Its okay Nat, I can leave," Rosalina said softly.

"But I don't know if I want you to leave," He said quietly.

Could he be having separation anixety from her too? "Nat, I'll be right here. If you need me, just call for me and I'll come right back in."

He looked hesitant.

"I promise." She pulled him into a tight hug.

"So much has happened this summer. I don't know how I would've handled it without you," Nat said.

"It's almost over. You can do it." She pulled away. "Go ahead."

He walked back into the kitchen just as her phone vibrated a few times in her pocket. She picked up. "Hello?"

"Rosalina? Are you guys okay? I've been trying to contact you guys for days," Cooper's voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, Coop. We're all fine. Pretty good actually."

"What happened?"

Rosalina explained the whole story to Cooper but left out the part about Nat and Alex's possible separation anixeties.

"Wow, really? How's Nat handling all this?"

"One step at a time. I just convinced him to get a full night's sleep last night. He's definitely a work in progress."

Cooper laughed. "I know this is probably a bad time but...we need to talk about the band."

"Look Cooper, now really isn't a good time. I'll have Nat call you when things calm down. Trust me, we're not gonna quit yet."

"Alright, thanks Rosalina. Let me know if there's anything me or the guys can do for you, okay?"

"Sure, Coop. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks."

"Wait, Cooper?"

"Yeah?"

"I think there is one thing you can do to help us..."

~NBB~

Later on that day, Rosalina told Nat and Alex that they had to stay home.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Just because."

"What's going on?" Nat asked her.

"You'll see," She said smiling.

They sat in silence until a knock came from the door. "I'll get it," Rosalina said, walking over to the door. She opened it to reveal Thomas, David, Qaasim, and Cooper. Thomas, David and Qaasim had their instruments too.

"Hey Nat, got any food in your fridge?" Thomas asked immediately going into the kitchen.

"Alex, did you get that new video game that just came out?" David asked.

"Thomas, what are you doin' in the fridge, man?" Qaasim said, pulling Thomas out.

"Written any new songs lately, Nat?" Cooper asked.

"Hey guys!" Nat said, smiling brightly at his friends. "What are you doing here?"

"Rosalina called," Cooper said, walking over to the piano.

"She said you guys could probably use a good time," Thomas said, finally pulling out some left over pizza.

"So we thought we'd come over," David said.

"Plus we haven't hung out in forever," Qaasim said.

"Everyone get ready, the Naked Brothers Band is about to do a surprise concert," Cooper said.

"Wait, what?" They all asked in confusion.

"Did you plan this too?" Nat asked, turning to Rosalina.

She shook her head. "No way, I'm just as surprised as you are."

"What are you talking about, Cooper?" David asked.

"I'm saying, we're holding a surprise concert, live on the roof of Nat and Alex's apartment building."

"We're not ready for a concert though," Thomas said.

"If Nat can come up with a set list and you guys can rehearse it all in about 45 minutes, you could be. I'll get the word out."

The band turned to Nat.

He looked at each of his friends' faces. "I think we can do it."

"Yeah! Woo!" The band cheered.

"Okay guys, let's get to work," Nat said, walking over to the piano.

So the band worked through Just A Girl, All I Needed, If That's Not Love, and I Could Be. Even though so much time had passed, when they played together it seemed like it was only yesterday they had their last rehearsal. Nat was happy to be back at the piano, doing what he loved with his brother and his best friends at his side. He felt like none of the past couple days even happened.

45 minutes passed quickly and the band determined their set list and Cooper had gotten the word out about their concert.

They set up on the roof and got ready for their performance. By the time they were ready to begin, a huge crowd and gathered below in the street.

They all got to their places and Nat took his place at the microphone. "Hey guys!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Thanks for coming out today. I know this was a last minute thing, but we thought it would be fun."

The crowd cheered again and the band laughed.

"I just want to thank our awesome manager Cooper, for putting this whole thing together so quickly. I wanna thank my brother Alex and the guys for being there for me no matter what," Nat said as his friends smiled at him. "and I want to thank one of my best friends, and my never ending love, Rosalina."

The crowd awed.

"So let's get this concert started!"

They played If That's Not Love, All I Needed, I Could Be, and Just A Girl. Even after those four songs the crowd wanted another song.

"What are we supposed to do?" David said, moving away from the microphone.

Cooper shrugged. "Think of another song!"

"I got one," Nat said. "Let's do 'Rosalina'," He suggested.

The band nodded and Rosalina smiled.

"You went to live your life, but why'd you have to go? Your my only love, my only never ending love, Rosalina, Rosalina..."

The song went great and the crowd loved it. Cooper let the band get down from the roof.

"That was our best show yet!" Qaasim said as they made their way down the stairs.

"It was your best show ever! Everyone's talking about it," Cooper said, checking his phone.

"You guys can stay at the apartment tonight if you want," Nat offered.

The guys agreed.

When the band reached the apartment, they all collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm hungry," Thomas said.

"When aren't you hungry?" Alex asked.

"Hey!"

"He's got a point," David said.

"Well this time, I think Thomas is right. I'm hungry too," Qaasim said.

"Hey Nat, you should order some pizza," Thomas said, looking at Nat.

"Why me?" Nat groaned.

"Because you live here," Thomas reasoned.

"Don't worry Nat, I'll do it. Same as usual guys?" Cooper said.

"Yeah, thanks Cooper!" The band said as Cooper walked into the kitchen.

"Somebody's lazy," Rosalina mumbled.

"What was that, Rosie?" Nat asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Nothing," She replied quickly.

"No, I think you said something," Nat said jokingly.

"No I didn't," Rosalina said, trying to cover it up.

"Yes you did, you said I'm lazy!"

"Well, its true," She joked.

"Oh no it's not, you can't get away with that. This calls for punishment."

"No way!" She said getting up and running away from him.

"Come back here, Rosalina! Get her guys!" Nat said.

Rosalina ran to the other side of the piano. Nat was on the opposite side of it, with Thomas and Qaasim on either side of her. She tried to back up but David was behind her. She even tried to go underneath the piano but Alex was sitting under there.

"Your trapped, Rosie. Just give up," Nat said.

She made one sudden move and Alex moved forward and hugged her ankle.

"Alex, no!"

"Sorry, Rosalina," Alex said, looking up at her.

Rosalina tried to shake Alex loose without hurting him, and then even tried getting away with Alex still wrapped around her ankle, but it was no use.

Nat stepped forward and grabbed Rosalina around the waist.

"Alex, let go on three. One, two, three!"

Alex let go of her ankle and Nat put Rosalina over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Cooper, help!" She shouted.

"Cooper can't help you now, Rosie," Nat said, as he set her on the purple couch.

Thomas and David held Rosalina down by her shoulders, Alex rewrapped himself around her ankle, and Qaasim went to distract Cooper, in case he decided to try and stop them.

"Let me go, Thomas!" She said, trying to squirm away.

"No can do."

"Please David," She begged.

"Sorry Rosalina."

"What to do, what to do," Nat joked with a smile.

"Torture her, Nat!" Thomas suggested.

"Play 'Christmas Stinks' for her," David suggested.

"Tickle torture!" Alex shouted.

"No!" Rosalina said, beginning to struggle again.

"Great idea, Alex," Nat said, smiling at Rosalina.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You and I both know I would." Nat began tickling her sides while Rosalina tried to hold back her laughter.

"You can't hold it back forever, Rosie."

"Okay, okay," She said, laughing.

"So what do we have to say to me?" Nat joked.

"Nothing!"

"Liar! I don't like liars, Rosie, you know that."

"I refuse to say anything."

"Then I'll just keep going..."

"Okay, okay, stop!" She said breathlessly.

"Not until you say it."

"Fine. Nat, your not lazy! I'm sorry I said anything!"

"And?"

"Your the best friend anyone could ask for!"

He stopped and let her catch her breath.

"I...hate...you," She said between breaths.

"Love you too," He said with a goofy grin. "Okay guys let her up."

The guys let go of Rosalina and she sat up.

"Thanks a lot, guys," She said, standing up.

Cooper and Qaasim walked back into the room.

"C'mon, Cooper! You were supposed to help me," Rosalina said.

"Sorry Rosalina, Qaasim kept making me add to the order," The manager apologized.

The band played video games, ate pizza and just hung out. Rosalina was glad to see the Nat and Alex were having fun and neither of them seemed to have any worries.

Nat, Thomas, and Qaasim were playing a video game when Alex spoke up. "What else do you guys want to do?"

They all looked at each other.

"We could play hide and go seek," David suggested.

"That's a baby game," Thomas said.

"Who cares, it's something else to do," David defended.

"Let's just do it. We won't be able to forever," Cooper said.

"Yeah because it be just terrible if we acted like 14 year olds," Thomas said, exiting out of the video game.

"Says the guy who has pulled more pranks then the amount of skateboarding accidents Alex has had," Rosalina said. "Plus, I'm 16 and I'm okay with it."

"Okay, then we'll do it on teams. Nat, Rosalina, and David on one team. Thomas, Qaasim, and Alex on the other. I'll be seeker," Cooper said.

Alex suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Do we have to be on teams?"

"Yeah, c'mon Alex, you know the usual rules," Thomas said.

The younger Wolff brother nodded slowly. "Alright, whatever."

"Count to one hundered, Coop!" David said as the rest of them ran off in separate directions.

Nat and Rosalina ran into Nat and Alex's bedroom and hid in the closet.

"Alex? Are you okay?" The teens heard Cooper ask.

Nat looked at Rosalina. "Do you think he's okay?" He whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine," She whispered.

"Nat? Rosalina? We're on timeout, Alex wants you," Cooper called.

Nat sighed and led the way out of the closet. They walked into the living room to see Alex looking terrified. "Alex, what's wrong?" Nat asked.

"I...I don't want to be on teams," The boy mumbled.

"Nat, could I talk to you?" Rosalina said.

Alex looked up at her.

"Just for a second, Alex I promise," She added quickly.

Nat walked over to her. "What is it?"

"I think Alex is having separation anxiety. I think the accident scared him," She whispered.

"I thought he didn't remember the accident."

"I thought he didn't either, but I think he hid it."

"But why...?"

Rosalina shrugged.

Nat sighed. "I'll talk to him." He turned to go back to Alex, but Rosalina grabbed his arm.

"Not now, not with all the guys around," She said softly.

He nodded and walked over to his little brother. "Alex, it's just hide and seek. We'll all be in the apartment, I promise."

Alex looked away.

"Do you still want to play?" Nat was mentally monitoring what he said. He wasn't sure what exactly to say to Alex and he didn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable.

"I could play one game," Alex said with a smile.

"Good," Nat smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. He turned to Cooper. "Cooper, turn around, and start counting."

The band manager smiled and turned so that his back was facing them.

Alex ran in the opposite direction of Nat and Rosalina, who returned to their hiding spot.

It turns out Thomas, Qaasim, and Alex lost because Cooper found Thomas and Qaasim first.

"Haha, we win!" Nat said, high-fiving David and Rosalina in victory.

"I bet it was fixed," Thomas said shrugging.

Even Alex was smiling this time.

"Do you guys want to play another round?" Cooper asked.

"Honestly, I'd love to guys, but I gotta go. My mom is taking me shopping," David said.

"For what?" Qaasim asked.

"Our family reunion," David groaned.

"Good luck with that, bro," Alex said.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later!" David left the apartment.

Nat turned to the band. "So what else do you guys want to do?"

"Aw, man," both Thomas and Qaasim groaned at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked.

"I have to babysit my brother," They answered together.

"Good, I'll be texting you for adivce," Thomas said.

They all laughed.

"Sorry guys, I wish I could stay," Qaasim said.

"Yeah me too," Thomas sighed.

"It's cool guys. We'll have to have a sleepover another -"

Cooper's phone interrupted Nat. He looked up aplogetically. "Sorry I have to take this." He walked into the kitchen.

"We'll have to have a sleepover another time," Nat repeated.

"Definitely! That gives me enough time to practice to beat Alex," Thomas said.

Everyone else laughed, but Alex said, "Not even in your dreams, Thomas."

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later," Qaasim said. "Tell me how the concert went over later."

"I'm gonna go too. Wish me luck with my brother," Thomas said and he and Qaasim left the apartment.

Cooper walked back into the living room. "I'm so sorry guys but..."

"You have to go. It's cool, Cooper. Go ahead," Nat said, adding a smile to reassure his manager.

"Your sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, this wasn't even planned anyway. The concert was amazing. I owe you one."

"Thanks Nat. I'll talk to you guys later. Remember our deal, Rosalina!" He called as he left the apartment.

"Deal? What deal?" Nat asked, looking at Rosalina.

"Nothing, it's just a joke we have," Rosalina lied. She felt bad about it, but she also didn't want to tell him. "It was one of those 'You-Had-To-Be-There' times."

Nat nodded, accepting her answer. He turned to Alex. "You and I need to talk, little bro."

"About what?" Alex seemed clueless. He was either acting, or he really was. Both of which were very possible.

"I'll go figure out what we could eat," Rosalin said, coming up with an excuse off the top of her head. This time for sure, she knew Nat and Alex should probably be alone. It would be more comfortable for Alex, and she knew Nat could handle this one on his own.

Nat nodded again, and she turned to walk into the kitchen.

She looked into the fridge. A few days box of pizza, 2 cartons of milk, 4 take-out containers from all different resturants, and half a package of bottled water was all that was there. Is this what Nat and Alex lived off of? She knew Nat wasn't the greatest cook around, but there had to be something for them to cook at home. After looking through the cabinets, Rosalina decided Jesse must've used the last of the food when she cooked for them the other day. All Rosalina could find was cleaning supplies, garbage bags, a little broom, and empty boxes of cereal or cookies. None of that was something they could eat.

"Everything okay?" Nat asked from behind her.

Rosalina jumped, startled at his sudden comment, but relaxed immediately. "Do you guys always eat take out?" She asked, closing the fridge again.

Nat shrugged. "Not always...sometimes Jesse cooks."

"But she's not always around."

"Yeah I know. But you know I'm not a gourmet chef," He defended.

"Of course I know that," She joked with a smile. "But eating take out all the time isn't good either."

"I know," Nat sighed. "I never thought about going shopping though. I always thought -"

"That women should do that?" Rosalina asked with a knowing tone.

Nat nodded silently.

She gave him a comforting smile. "That's okay, Nathaniel. This just means that I get to do it, and you get to push the cart," She said, patting his shoulder.

He gave her a weak smile. "Oh joy, pushing a cart around?" He asked with fake excitement.

Rosalina kissed him on the cheek. "Good boy," She joked.

* * *

**A/N-I remember when I used to be good at endings...**

**Leave a review please!(:**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I'm sad to say that this story is ALMOST over. Not quite yet, though. I probably won't update until after Christmas, so HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone!(: Whether you celebrate Christmas or not, I hope the holidays are fantastic for you(: **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Nat sighed for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon. "How much longer?" He groaned.

Rosalina checked over the list she, Nat, and Alex made this morning. "Only a little bit longer."

Just like Rosalina promised him, Nat was got the job of pushing the cart around the grocery store. (They let Alex stay home with Jesse.)

"Next time, your bringing Alex," He said.

"Oh no I'm not," She said, walking next to him.

"Why not?"

"Because, your more fun to shop with."

"Whatever, can we please just get out of here before someone we know sees us?"

"What, are you embarassed to be seen pushing a shopping cart?" Rosalina teased her boyfriend.

Nat tried to hold back a smile. "No, but you know it's not a lot of fun to push around a cart for an hour."

"I know, and that's why I'm thankful you did."

Nat rolled his eyes, but still smiled. "Your lucky I love you."

She smiled. "I know."

They paid for their groceries and called Jesse to pick them up.

"You know," Jesse said, as they got into the car. "I think it's really cool that you did that Nat."

"Why do you say that, Jess?" Nat asked.

"Because most guys don't like to go grocery shopping," The babysitter said, as they rode home.

Nat looked at Rosalina. "I know exactly how they feel."

Jesse dropped them off and Alex helped Nat and Rosalina carry the groceries up to the apartment. They put them away and the three of them collapsed onto the couch.

"We don't have to do that again do we?" Nat asked.

"Not till next week," Rosalina said giving him a smile.

Nat and Alex groaned.

She laughed. "You both are such boys."

"Good to know. I thought maybe the doctor lied to me," Nat joked.

Rosalina shook her head. "Your gross sometimes, you know that?"

"But you love me anyway." He leaned over and tried to kiss her, but she stopped him. He gave her a questioning look.

"No way."

"Why not?"

She glanced at Alex.

Nat rolled his eyes, picked up a pillow so that it would cover them. He kissed her passionately, and it probably would've gone longer if Rosalina hadn't pushed him back.

Nat put the pillow done and they saw Alex looking disgusted. "Just because a pillow is covering you guys, I still know what your doing."

"Sorry bro, you'll understand when your older," Nat said.

"Story of my life," Alex said, getting up. "I'll be playing video games in the Fuzzy Room."

Nat watched his little brother walk into the Fuzzy Room and sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" Rosalina asked. "I thought we made a deal that you wouldn't stress anymore."

"I know, but can I tell you a secret?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm still worried about Alex, and the band."

"Nat Wolff...you are probably tbe most worried person I know."

Nat looked down. "I know..."

"But that just means you care."

He looked up at her.

"There's nothing wrong with being worried or caring about something, Nat. But you shouldn't stress yourself out so much. You don't need to worry about Alex, right? You guys talked it out yesterday, didn't you?"

Nat nodded.

"And the band had one of our best concerts ever yesterday. Cooper even said so himself that everyone's talking about it. And we all had so much fun. I saw it on your face too, so don't say you didn't."

Nat laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. But speaking of Cooper, what's this deal you two have?"

"Oh, th-that? That thing...it's-it's nothing. Its just...a joke," Rosalina said, quickly standing up.

Nat grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Oh no you don't." He pushed her down and kneeled over her. "What's the deal?"

"Nothing," She laughed.

He smiled as he tickled her sides. "Don't lie, Rosie. I know your weak spots."

"It's not important!"

"Then I should be able to know!"

"No!"

"Fine, you asked for it," He said as he tickled her stomach.

Rosalina started laughing uncontrollably. "Stop it! Stop Nat!"

"Then tell me!"

"I can't...tell you...if I...can't even catch my breath!"

He stopped tickling her, but kept her pinned to the couch. "Tell me," He demanded.

"I was just talking to Cooper about something."

"About what?"

She laughed. "Your a little nosey aren't you?"

"After everything that's happened, I've learned how to figure things out a lot easier."

"Then maybe you'll have to figure this one out on your own." She sat up and got out from beneath him.

"Rosalina," He started.

But she interrupted him. "Nat, I promise you that if it was something important, you would've already found out about it."

"Your confusing, you know that right?" He joked.

Rosalina laughed again. "That's okay."

"Hey Rosie?"

"Hm?"

"When all this is over, I mean the police questioning, Stella is gone, your dad is back, and Alex is okay, do you think it'll go back to normal?"

"I think normal would be an understatement. It'll be...better. Much better."

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"You mean you, me, Alex and the guys? Definitely."

* * *

**A/N-Like I said, this story is almost over ): but don't worry that means that I'll be able to write more stories(: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**I GOT A LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS! MY PARENTS DO LOVE ME(: **

**Okay, now that the announcement is out of the way, I cam say I'm back on the computer, which is much better then my old one, and post stories with less mistakes!(: **

**I started this chapter on my iPod and I think it might be one of my best. But remember this story is almost over...): **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

"Rosalina," Nat whined. "Why can't you tell me?"

He'd been begging her for the past few days for her to tell him about the 'deal' that she and Cooper had. But Nat had to give her credit. She didn't show any signs of caving any time soon.

"Because Nat, you don't need to know. Not yet anyway."

"Well why?"

She laughed. "You know maybe I should just call the whole thing off," She joked.

"No, I don't want that, I just want to know what's going on!" He whined.

"Like I've been telling you for the past few days, you don't need to know. Not yet. End of discussion."

Nat collapsed into the kitchen chair. "Your cruel."

"I like surprises," Rosalina said, shrugging.

"I don't."

"You do too, you just don't like being on the other end of surprises. Now go get Alex for lunch."

Nat sighed and walked out of the kitchen to get Alex. When they came back they began eating their lunch.

"Oh hey Rosalina, I forgot to tell you. Cooper called the other day," Alex said.

Nat looked up at Rosalina.

"Did he say what he wanted?" She asked.

"Just for you to call him back."

She quickly finished eating and got up from the table. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"What do you think she's doing?" Nat asked.

"Uh, dude...I don't _want _to know what she's doing."

Nat shook his head. "No, I mean she and Cooper are planning something."

"Planning what?"

"That's just it, she won't tell me. I've tried everything."

"Maybe it's supposed to be a surprise," Alex said cleaning up his spot.

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Sure, but you know Rosalina. If it's a surprise, it's gonna be a good one."

"But she won't tell me! She won't even give me a hint or anything!"

"Dude, I don't think you should obsess over it. She'll tell you when your supposed to know, relax."

Nat turned to face his brother. "Your in on the surprise, aren't you?"

Alex shook his head. "Nope. This one is totally under wraps."

Before Nat could reply, Rosalina came back into the kitchen. "I'm going down to the lobby, okay? I'll be right back."

"Why?" Nat and Alex asked at the same time.

"To get the mail," Rosalina said, eyeing them both curiously as she walked out of the apartment.

"I bet this is part of the plan," Nat said, turning to his brother.

"Nat, who cares? You don't even know what the plan is so you can't hate it or anything. Maybe she's actually getting the mail."

"I'm going down there to find out," He said, walking towards the door. "Are you coming or not?"

Alex sighed, but nodded and followed his brother out the apartment door and down the hallway.

They took the stairs and snuck down to the lobby. Nat opened the door a tiny bit.

"Do you see her?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah, she's getting the mail..."

"See!"

"I think she's waiting for someone."

The brothers remained silent, waiting to see what Rosalina would do. Nat watched through the crack that the door was opened. A girl walked up to Rosalina and the began talking, but Nat couldn't see who it was because she had her back to him.

"What's going on?" Alex whispered urgently.

"She's talking to some girl..." Nat watched the two girls, and wondered who Rosalina could be talking to. She wasn't that close to anyone in her class, so who could it be? Suddenly, the girl turned and Nat saw her face.

She had long dark hair and a smile he would recognize anywhere.

It was Kristina.

**~NBB~**

"Guys! I'm back!" Rosalina called into the apartment. She walked into the living room and saw Alex reading a book that was upside down, and Nat was sitting upside down on the couch.

"Uh...what did you guys do?"

"Nothing," They both answered at the same time.

"Okay, what'd you break?" She asked, looking around the apartment.

"Nothing!" They said again.

"It's nothing, we were just goofing off, Rosie," Nat said, getting up and walking over to her.

"If you say so," Rosalina said, shrugging.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you run into someone? For a certain reason?" Alex asked, getting up and walking over to her too.

"No...there was a line at the front desk."

Nat was actually surprised. She was lying to him, and she seemed serious about it. Usually when she lied, he could see right through it. He looked at Alex, who shrugged. "Really?" Nat asked, sounding defeated.

She nodded, then looked at Alex. "Alex, could you...?"

"I'm on it," Alex interrupted her, walking upstairs.

Once he was gone, Rosalina turned to her boyfriend. "Your upset."

"I am not," He sighed, sitting back down on the couch.

"You are too. I can tell."

"I'm not, I promise."

"I think you are, but you just don't want to talk about it," She said, sitting next to him.

He looked up at her. "How did you...?"

"Nat, you act like we're strangers. I've known you since you were nine years old. The only thing that's changed about you is your age...and your voice But by now, I've figured things out."

"Well I hope my voice has changed," He joked, but then turned serious. "But even though I don't want to admit it, your right."

"I'm not going to force you to tell me, but I'd like it if you'd tell me when your ready."

"I will. I promise."

"Good." Rosalina kissed him quickly, and stood up.

"But Rosie, I think you should know when you were..."

"Hold that thought," She said, pulling out her phone. "Hello? Okay, just a second," She covered the phone. "I'll be right back, Nat." She walked into the kitchen.

Alex rushed back downstairs, as if he knew she were gone, and he and Nat both quietly rushed over to the kitchen.

"No, he doesn't know," They heard Rosalina say. "Neither of them know. But Cooper I feel bad about it. I think Nat's almost...mad at me."

Nat and Alex looked at each other.

"Have you told the guys? I talked to Kristina today. She said she'll do it."

The boys' eyes widened. So it _was _Kristina they saw! But they still didn't know why.

"I talked to Jesse the other day too. She said she'll talk to their uncle."

Their uncle? Could Uncle Miles be in on the plan too? What good could Uncle Miles do?

"Cooper...maybe we should just tell him. I don't know...it's just...they've been acting strange lately, and Nat seems to be upset with me, but I don't want to push him into talking with me, but I have a feeling I already know what it's about. I don't know, Coop, maybe it's not worth it."

_So that's why Rosalina didn't seem close to caving, _Nat thought. _She talked to Cooper about it instead of me. _

"I know it was my idea, but I'm beginning to regret it. This was supposed to be good for Nat, but instead it's ruining our relationship and possibly our friendship."

Alex looked at his older brother, but Nat refused to make eye contact with him. Alex took his brother's arm and pulled him into their bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

"What the heck, Alex?" Nat asked.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Is it true your mad at Rosalina for this whole thing, and that it's ruining your relationship?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, Nat! The guys hate it when you fight! _I _hate it when you fight! Everyone hated it when you fought! When we had the documentary, even the camera guys knew when you fought! The directors we had noticed when you fought! Dad noticed when you fought."

Nat remained silent.

"Everyone could tell because if you two weren't talking, everything was different for the worse. So don't let something she's doing for you, get in the way of you two being happy. She loves you, bro. I can tell. And I know you do too."

Nat walked past Alex and out of their bedroom. He walked back into the living room and noticed Rosalina looked as if she'd been...crying. His frustration and partial anger melted away. "Rosie? Are you okay?" He asked, sitting her down on the couch.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Rosie, I know you just as well as you know me. What's wrong?"

"It's just..." She sighed. "This whole thing is making you upset with me, and I hate that."

He sighed too. "I'm not upset with you."

"You sound upset."

"I mean, of course I want to know what this 'deal' is, but I'm not going to get upset with you over it. It's not worth losing you."

She smiled at him. "I love you, rockstar."

"I love you too, Rosie." He smiled.

"But you still don't get to know what it is," She said.

"Oh c'mon! We go through all that, and I still don't get to know?"

"No way, I went through all that to keep it from you. I won't tell you now!"

* * *

**A/N-Okayyy, it was a good chapter, but I think I had another bad ending, but I wanted to get it out to you guys. Hope you liked it!(: **

**Leave a review! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Soo...sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was trying to update yesterday but my laptop kept deleting the file. **

**But I'm here now! Oh yeah, this was the one everyone wanted to find out about right? **

**I wonder if Nat will find out in this chapter...(:**

* * *

"Okay. Yeah, I know. Okay, okay, okay. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Who was that?"

Rosalina jumped, then relaxed realizing it was only Nat. "It was Cooper." She'd been talking to Cooper about the surprise, because she thought Nat had fallen asleep in the living room.

"What were you talking about?" Nat asked, following her out of the kitchen.

"We've been through this, Nat. You can't know yet."

"Well when can I know?"

She grinned. "Maybe today…maybe tomorrow."

"So does that mean today?"

Her smile grew wider as she nodded.

The apartment's phone rang before Nat could respond. "I'll get it, Alex!" He shouted. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Is this the Wolff residence?" _

"Yes, can I ask who's calling?"

_"This is the New York Police Department. We have a note that Rosalina Tai is staying at the Wolff residence, correct?" _

"Yes, she is. Why?"

_"Her father has been found."_

"Found? He was missing?"

"_Technically, yes. He was found in a building that we suspect was owned by Stella Rodriguez." _

"Alright…we'll be there as soon as possible." Nat hung up without another word.

"Who was that?" Rosalina asked worriedly.

"It was the police. They found your dad."

Her eyes widened and she rushed toward the door. "Nat, we have to go. I have to talk to him."

"I know, Rosie. Just calm down," He said soothingly. He turned away from her. "Alex! We have to go!"

Alex walked out of their bedroom. "Go where?"

"I'll explain it on the way. I have to call Jesse."

**~NBB~**

"Where's my father?" Rosalina demanded once they got to the police station.

"You must be Rosalina. You'll probably want to talk to Officer Lawrence," The police officer said, then walked out of the lobby.

Officer Lawrence walked up to them a few minutes later. "Follow me."

Nat, Alex and Rosalina followed him through another door and down a hallway. They stopped in front of a door. "He's not hurt, but we brought him here just to be safe."

Rosalina nodded.

Officer Lawrence opened the door to reveal Mr. Tai sitting at a table in the room.

"Dad!" Rosalina said, running to her father.

Mr. Tai got up to hug his daughter. "I'm so sorry, Rosalina. I was so blind, that I let her hurt you. I should've stopped her, I should've paid more attention to you."

"It's okay, Dad. I'm fine, I'm okay." She pulled away from him.

Mr. Tai finally noticed the Wolff brothers. "Hello boys."

"Hey, Mr. Tai," Nat said.

"Rosalina, why don't you and Alex got wait outside. I want to talk to Nat for a moment."

Rosalina gave her dad a curious look, but gave Nat a reassuring smile. "C'mon Alex, I'll race you outside."

He smiled. "You're on!"

The two rushed out of the room.

"I want to thank you, Nat."

"For what?"

"You were there for Rosalina. You gave her that feeling of protection and safety when I couldn't."

Nat shook his head. "Honestly sir, I didn't do a lot. She did more for me than I could ever thank her for. I was only her friend."

"And I want to thank you for that. But Nat, you and I both know that you and Rosalina are more than friends."

The teenager smiled sheepishly. "How did you know?"

"I may be older, but I know when my daughter likes a boy. I can tell by the way she looks at you. She feels safe with you."

"I'm glad she does, sir."

They walked out of the police station to see Jesse, Alex and Rosalina waiting in Jesse's car. She drove them to the Tai house and both Mr. Tai and Rosalina got out, but Rosalina came back in the car a few minutes later.

Nat looked confused. "Not that I'm not glad you're here, but shouldn't you go home with your dad?"

Rosalina shook her head. "We made a deal."

Her boyfriend groaned. "Not another deal."

She laughed. "No, not that kind of deal. We agreed that even though he and I need to stick together as a family, you and Alex need all the support you can get right now."

"Thanks, Rosie."

"Wait…what?" Alex asked.

"Oops, I've said too much. Sorry, gotta go guys!" Jesse rolled up her window and drove away.

"What is she talking about?" Nat asked, turning to his girlfriend.

"You'll see," She said smiling.

They got into their apartment and Nat checked the answering machine. They had three new messages.

The first one was:

"_Hey guys…it's Thomas. I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight? Text me back!" _

"What is he talking about?"

"I um…I promised to meet him to help him with his summer reading."

"Why?"

"Because…he's Thomas."

Nat played the second message:

"_Hey guys it's Cooper. I tried calling your guys' cell phones but no one answered. I just wanted to make sure we were all setup for tonight? Call me, Rosalina!" _

"Okay, now I know that you aren't just meeting Thomas. What's going on?"

"Nat, I can't tell you. Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because, you've lied to me three times in two days. I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other. I thought we were best friends."

"We've been over this. I promise you, I'm not lying to you, it's nothing bad. I just can't tell you what we're planning."

"Who's we?"

Rosalina sighed. "Nat, please just believe me when I say that I would tell you, but I just can't. It'll ruin everything."

Nat looked down.

She stepped closer to him. "Nat."

He looked up at her.

"I promise you when this surprise is over, and this whole thing that has happened is over, it'll be worth it."

"I don't know…"

She leaned in and gently kissed him. "Better?"

He smiled. "Very."

"I think I can make you feel a lot better, though," She said, walking towards the door.

"I don't know, that was pretty good."

Rosalina laughed. "Okay, maybe this won't be better. But I think it'll be pretty good. But you have to follow my rules, deal?"

Nat nodded. "Alex! C'mon!"

Alex came out of the kitchen. "Where are we going now?"

"Actually…I'm not sure."

"You guys get to find out what the surprise is."

* * *

**A/N-Sorry guys! Not this chapter! But I think that the next chapter might be the last...we'll see. **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well...this is the last chapter. ): But that means I get to write more!(: **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that the ending, and the "surprise" was worth waiting for. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They were sitting in the back of Jesse's car. Even though Alex begged her to tell them something, she wouldn't say a word.

Alex slumped back in the seat. "This isn't fair, can I at least be clued in?"

"Sorry Alex," Rosalina said. She looked at Nat. "You haven't said anything, I'm surprised. What's up?"

"Nothing…I'm just…nervous."

"Now you're nervous? Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

"Look guys, it's not a _huge _surprise. But I promise you, it's gonna be one that is worth it in the long-run, okay?" Rosalina said, looking back and forth between the brothers.

They both nodded.

She glanced down at their clothes.

It didn't go unnoticed by Nat. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I was just checking…" She stopped because she realized what she was saying. "Nothing."

"Rosalina, we're here," Jesse informed them from the front of the car.

"Close your eyes," Rosalina commanded.

Nat gave her a look.

"Nat, you promised," She said.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Rosalina motioned for Alex, who hadn't closed his eyes to get out of the car. She helped Nat out of the car.

"Where are we?" Nat asked, once they were walking out of the car.

"Somewhere," She replied, guiding Nat towards the building.

"Why can't I see?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"Well what about Alex? Where is he?"

Alex froze, looking at Rosalina. He looked almost like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um…He's with Jesse. He's still in the car," Rosalina covered.

Alex let out of silent breath of relief.

"Fine."

Rosalina and Alex guided Nat into the building and they were walking down a narrow hallway. The farther down the hallway they got, the more the guys' voices became audible.

"Go tell them to be quiet," Rosalina mouthed to Alex.

He nodded and ran ahead.

Rosalina stopped Nat.

"Why did we stop?" He asked.

"Um…slight technical difficulty."

He sighed.

"Don't begin to regret this, because you won't. I promise. It's gonna be great. We just have to get there first."

Alex came back and gave Rosalina a thumbs up.

She started guiding Nat again. "We're almost there, Nat. I promise." They made it through the hallway, and they led Nat into a dressing room. "Okay Nat," Rosalina said. "Open your eyes."

Nat opened his eyes and looked around the room.

Thomas was sitting in a chair at a mirror, David, Qaasim and Alex were sitting on the couch, and Cooper standing near them. All of the band's stuff from their dressing rooms was set up around him. It looked as though they were twelve, nine, and fourteen again and on tour.

"I'm still confused," Nat said, looking at Rosalina. "I get it, we're in a dressing room. But what's the surprise about this?"

The entire band, and Cooper shook their heads.

"C'mon," Rosalina ran over to Nat, grabbed his wrist, and ran further down the hallway. She opened the door at the end of the hallway.

He looked around again. He assumed it must've been backstage somewhere. "Okay, so we're backstage."

She pulled him over toward the curtain.

He pulled the curtain back to see a bunch of people, but the one person that stuck out the most, was his Uncle Miles. "Uncle Miles?!" Nat sounded shocked. "Uncle Miles is here? And we're playing a concert?"

Rosalina nodded. "That's the surprise. Cooper and I both wanted your uncle to really see the band perform."

"He has seen us perform. Remember when he came into town and stole Betty from my dad?" Nat reminded her.

"That was when we were younger. It didn't matter as much then. It matters a lot now."

"No, it doesn't. When Uncle Miles makes up his mind, he doesn't change it," Nat argued, backing away from the curtain.

"He changed his mind about Alex," Rosalina protested.

Nat stayed quiet.

"And you know who changed his mind? You did, Nat." She stepped toward him. "I know you can change his mind about the band. That's why I brought you here."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

She knew he was considering walking out, and she knew if he did they would all regret it. "Please Nat," She begged.

"Alright, what's the set list?"

Rosalina smiled widely and ran up to hug him. "Thank you, Nat. I promise you won't regret this."

He smiled as she pulled back. "We'll see."

**~NBB~**

The band got changed, and did last minute practice. Cooper was rushing around backstage, he was talking on his phone, to Nat, and checking the audience.

Nat put a hand on his manager's shoulder. "Coop, relax. You act like we've never done this before."

"I'm just worried," Cooper explained.

Nat nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean."

"Your uncle will love the band. How could he not? Your following in his footsteps."

"Oh no, I'm not. I'm not going to grow up to be an uptight, cold, washed up singer."

Cooper remained silent, worried that he just put Nat on edge.

"I'm going to grow up, and continue to love music and play it with my brother because that's what I do and what makes me happy."

Cooper smiled. "There you go, Nat."

The rest of the band joined them in the wing of the stage and they got into a huddle.

"Listen guys," Cooper started. "This has gotta be our best performance yet, for a few reasons." He looked at Nat.

"Who knows how the band will end up," Nat added. "But no matter what, we'll always be friends, okay? Through everything, we have to be there for each other. Even if we stop being famous, or go separate ways when we grow up, agreed?"

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

"Of course."

"So let's go out there and show New York what we got!" Nat said excitedly.

"Yeah!" The band cheered.

"Please welcome, The Naked Brothers Band!" someone announced over the speakers.

The band walked out onto the stage and walked to their instruments. Nat looked up and saw right in the middle of the crowd, was Uncle Miles. Suddenly the lights on the stage seemed too bright for his eyes. He felt like everyone was staring only at him. He looked back down at the piano. 'Just relax,' He told himself. 'You've done this a million times.' But it wasn't working. He was about to play the opening part, when he realized he couldn't remember what song they even had to do! He glanced at Cooper who standing in the wing of the stage.

He looked worriedly back at Nat.

He glanced at Rosalina, then Alex, who had the same expression as Cooper. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cooper quickly run out of sight. Then a few seconds later someone over the speaker announced, "Sorry ladies and gentlemen, due to technical difficulties, the show will have to be delayed."

The curtains closed, and the lights readjusted.

The band and Cooper rushed over to Nat throwing a thousand questions at once.

"Are you okay, Nat?"

"What happened?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Do you feel okay?"

Nat nodded, moving through them toward backstage. "I-I'm fine."

Rosalina followed him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't lie. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Rosie."

"No, you're not, Nat. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm nervous," He whispered embarrassedly.

"Nervous?" She asked in surprise.

He nodded sheepishly.

"Since when are you nervous?"

Nat shrugged. "I just…I don't know. Something about Uncle Miles being there, watching us…it just makes me nervous."

"Nat, you've done more then a hundred shows, in front of millions of people, and live on TV. What's the difference about your uncle?"

He shrugged again.

"Look, like I said, you can change his mind about the band. But the only way to do it, is going out there and performing, just like usual. Then when it's over, it doesn't matter what your uncle thinks, because you tried. And we're all up there with you."

Nat looked down.

"It'll be the best show we've ever done. And it'll be so worth it."

He smiled up at her. "You think so?"

"I know so. So are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked back over to the band and Cooper who were still talking on the stage.

"You okay, Nat?" Cooper asked, noticing them walking up.

"Yeah, let's do this guys," Nat replied.

The band played three songs and did great. Nat tried to read his uncle's expression but had no luck. He immediately assumed the worst. Once the audience finished clapping, the band walked off stage.

"You guys did great!" Cooper said.

"That was pretty good," Qaasim agreed.

They all walked back to the dressing rooms and were laughing and joking when a knock came from the door. They all looked to see Uncle Miles standing in the doorway.

"Nat, Alex, could I talk to you guys for a second?"

Nat and Alex got up and walked over to the door. They followed their uncle out into the hallway. "So what'd you think of the show?" Alex asked.

"Honestly?"

The brothers waited, holding their breath.

"You two are probably the most talented kids I've ever seen."

Nat and Alex smiled at each other. "Really?" Nat asked.

"I can't believe I didn't like the band before. I'm so proud of you two and of how far you've come since I last saw you guys perform. Your parents would be proud, I hope you know."

They nodded.

"You have my full support. Anything you need, just ask."

"Thanks Uncle Miles," Nat said, hugging his uncle.

Alex joined them.

"How are you two getting home?" Their uncle asked, once they pulled away.

"Our…tutor is taking us home," Nat said.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

Nat nodded, watching his uncle walk away.

"We did it!" Alex cheered.

"Let's go tell the band," Nat said, leading the way back to the dressing room.

"So? What happened?" Cooper asked.

"He loved it!" Alex said.

The band cheered.

"That's great!" Rosalina said, hugging her boyfriend.

Nat smiled. "He even said that he fully supports us now."

"See, I told you everything would work out," She said.

"Guys?" A voice asked from the door.

"Kristina!" Rosalina said, pulling away from Nat.

"Hey Rosalina," The former bass player said, as she and Rosalina hugged. "Sorry I couldn't be here in time. Something came up."

"It's okay, but I'm just glad you're here now."

"Yeah, well I was thinking that maybe we could all have a huge sleepover at the studio again?" Kristina suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Could Jesse give us a ride?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure she could," Nat said.

Kristina led the way as the band walked out of the dressing room.

Nat, Rosalina, and Alex slowly walked behind.

"Some week, huh?" Alex asked, looking up at the teenagers.

The two nodded.

"But I think it was a good thing," Rosalina said.

"How?" Nat and Alex asked at the same time.

"Well…it brought us closer together, didn't it?"

"But what about Stella? What are we going to do about her?" Nat asked.

"Stella is a thing of the past. Of course, it'll take some time to get over everything, but hey if we got this far we can make it."

"She's right," Nat said. "But without you Rosie, we wouldn't have made it through anything."

"Yes, you would have."

"No, we wouldn't," Nat and Alex said together.

Rosalina laughed. "I'm glad I can help."

"Guys, are you coming or not?" Kristina called.

"Yeah! Hold on!" Nat called back. He turned to his girlfriend. "Thank you Rosie. If you weren't here, none of this would've happened."

"Your welcome," She said, smiling and leaning up to kiss him.

"Ew! I'm right here!" Alex shouted, covering his eyes.

Nat pulled back laughing. "What's so bad about that?"

"Um, no one wants to see your PDA!" Alex said.

"Oh yeah?" Nat joked, leaning down towards Alex, and picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. "I'll take care of you!"

"Hey! Put me down!" Alex shouted.

Nat laughed, turned around and kissed Rosalina again. He pulled back then said. "Excuse me while I take care of this." He turned back around and ran towards the door.

"Hey! Come back! Put Alex down! Alex, don't hit Nat!" Rosalina shouted, running after them.

* * *

**A/N-^A.K.A their usual^ I hope you guys liked the story! Maybe a sequel sometime soon?(; **

**LEAVE A REVIEW LOVELY READERS!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
